So, You've Returned
by PenandPaperlove
Summary: Ichigo didnt know that kissing another boy at 10 years old would make them move away. Nine years later, when he runs into said boy, how will the two interact? Will old feelings remain? GrimmIchi. AU. Yaoi.  T for now, RATING WILL CHANGE!
1. Chapter 1

People always imagine how they'll meet the love of their life. Most of the time it was a meeting in a coffee shop, best friends since birth, strangers in a library, or a blind date pushed upon by a group of friends. When you envision meeting the person you knew you were destined to be with, you generally imagine something of sort of calm yet wonderful scenario. Yeah, not everyone had that privilege. When Ichigo Kurosaki met the "love of his life" there was no coffee shop, there was no library or blind dates. And there was definitely no "best friends since birth" situation. In any case, the whole case seemed the quite the opposite of the latter. Or at least the feeling was one-sided, for now.

Ichigo was only ten when he met the man who'd come to love him as an equal one day. No, that was wrong. He was ten when he'd realized he was in love with the guy, but the two had knew each other long before that. Their fathers were rivals of some sort. While Ichigo's father ran a small clinic out of their home, his enemy's, or lover's depending on your intake of the situation, step-father ran a large business frontier. How were two different jobs connected? The business frontier was a medicinal business with over-charged medicine that kept Ichigo's father  
in a constant financial struggle.

Now you're probably curious as to how Ichigo figured out he was in love with his family influence enemy. Well that was easy. The realization was beaten into him. Literally. When Ichigo was nine, he lost his mother to a car accident. Things since then had never really been normal since then. He was at the scene of the accident, saved by his mother who had pushed him out of the way of a swerving car. This caused everyone to give him a constant look of sympathy. Seeing your mother die in front of you for your sake was not really a sight any nine year old needs to see. He didn't need anyone's sympathy, though. He was fine, perfectly fine. At least that's what he kept telling himself. Within the following year, thanks to a lot of pent up anger and outrageous colored hair, he was the target of numerous fights. Most of which involved a certain enemy

One day while walking home Ichigo was ambushed by a familiar blue haired kid. He was tackled to the ground and flipped over in a matter of seconds. Ichigo was unable to guard himself from the punches that were quickly thrown his way. Ichigo looked up at the boy who was straddling his waist, his vision blurry by the assault on his face. Once he was clear that it wasn't just anyone who was attacking him, Ichigo quickly tried to push himself free.

"Grimm, what the hell are you thinking! Get off of me." Ichigo kicked his legs and began to thrash his hips in attempt to kick off the boy.

"Oh but why berry? This is my favorite game!" The blue haired boy merely laughed at the smaller male.

"Come on, get up." Ichigo felt something in his body twitch as the male on top of him shifted his body on Ichigo's waist. A deep flush swept across Ichigo's face quickly. "This isn't funny! You already messed with me today, leave me alone!" Ichigo continued to kick his body, using all his strength to knock over the bigger boy, but his body wouldn't budge.

"Ah, ah, ah Berry." The bigger kid stopped his hits and placed his hands on either side of Ichigo's head, their faces dangerously close. "Just because I messed you once already, doesn't mean I'm done."

Ichigo's insides twitched again. Even for a ten year old he knew the comment was rather suggestive. Using the time of Grimm staring at them, Ichigo took the time to flip them, using a hold he had learned from his karate experience. Now that he was on top, Ichigo felt his face flush hard, unaware of the real feelings that were residing inside of him. Ichigo stared into the deep blue eyes beneath him, trying to figure out what was wrong with his insides. The blue haired boy stared up at him, a confused look etched on his face. Ichigo didn't think, but all of a sudden he felt his body move forward on his own. He pressed his lips against the other boys, causing his stomach to do flips. He pulled back just as quickly as he pressed down. Both boys stared at each other with wide eyes. Blush painted across their cheeks, but lucky for the blue haired kid, his blush quickly went away.

"Oh well, well, well. It looks like I should have been callin ya fairy instead of berry. Ain't that right, fairy?" And then he smiled, which caused Ichigo to be even more confused. That was until the other male placed a well thrown punch, considering his position, and successfully knocking Ichigo out. Ichigo was unaware that that would be the last time he'd see the blue-haired kid.

It had been nine years since that night and Ichigo wasn't the same small boy he used to be. Nine years since he realized he like members of the same sex. Nine years since the love of his life suddenly moved away without a word. Nine years since he had faced rejection for the first time.

Ichigo was in the grocery store buying ingredients for dinner when he saw a small green haired girl run between his legs, screaming joyfully. He looked behind him, his eyes catching the odd colored hair, not that he had anything to say considering his carrot orange hair. Ichigo was turning around when he heard a somewhat familiar voice.

"Damn it Nel, get back here." He was thrown onto the ground by the impact of a large male running towards him.

Ichigo's eyes went wide as he saw a shocking head of blue. "Grimm-Grimm-Grimmjow?"

"Well what do you know? After all these years you still know your place is on the floor, huh Berry?" Ichigo pushed himself off the ground, picking up his dropped basket, still staring at the boy, no, the man in front of him. Grimmjow simply smirked at him.

"Onii-chan! Why'd you thop playing?" Ichigo looked as the girl with sea-foam green-haired girl came around the corner. She had a red band-aid across her nose. "Onii-chan?"

Grimmjow turned to look at that little girl, a snarl making its way to his mouth. "Damn, Nel, how man times do I have to tell you not to run off?" He took a step towards her, but the girl hid behind Ichigo's legs. He growled slighty. "What are you doing?"

"You have ta tag me firth." She peeked behind Ichigo's legs and stuck her tongue out.

"Nel, we don't have time for games." He let out a loud sigh, trying to control the anger that Ichigo was noticing bubbling to the surface. He took a step forward, which caused Ichigo and the small girl to take a step back. "Ichigo get out of the damn way." He reached for the small girl, who shrieked happily before running away again. Grimmjow let out an aggravated sigh.

"You have a sister?" Those were the first words he said to the boy since they ran into each other.

Grimmjow looked up with an aggravated look. "She's my half sister. She's five."

"Oh."

Ichigo didn't know what else to say, he was still completely baffled by the fact that Grimmjow was standing in front of him. The two merely stared at each other, a familiar tug pulling at Ichigo's heart. He remembered this feeling. It was the feeling Ichigo first discovered when he was ten. It was the feeling of attraction to a male. More specifically, it was the attraction to the blue haired male in front of him. The silence between the two was deafening. Grimmjow slipped his hands into his pockets and let out a sigh.

"Well, I better find the kid before she runs off completely."

Ichigo said nothing as he watched the large male walk away. The rest of Ichigo's shopping was in a zombie like state, he mind trying to wrap around of the idea of his tormenter slash crush was back in the neighborhood. When he was walking out of the store he caught sight of Grimmjow walking a little way in front of him. He had a bag of groceries in one hand and the small girl thrown over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, held by the other. The small girl caught sight of him and smiled.

"Hai Itsyugo!" She waved a hand at him, causing Grimmjow to look over and smirk.

Ichigo watched as Grimmjow walked away, hitching the small girl higher onto his shoulder as she seemed to chatter incessantly in his ear. As Ichgio watched him walk away, he felt extremely confused by the rush of emotions. All of which were placing different questions. Why was he here? When did he get a sister? What do these feelings mean? Do I still like him? And most importantly: Why did he leave in the first place?

* * *

**So, Hello readers!  
New story.  
I honestly don't know how often I will update this, since I'm still working on He Is Mine, but this was bugging me and I had to get it out.  
ALSO! For my He Is Mine readers, I have a virus on my laptop, so I have to write my chapters on my phone and then put them on my computer and edit them, so it's taking a while. BUT the next chapter is more than half way written and should be up in a day or two..maybe. **

**But! I hope I can work on this story as well! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo sat under a tree at school, letting the warm sun penetrate his skin as he bobbed his head along with the music. He had been attempting to read about how the body's white-blood cells attacked viruses, but he was way too distracted. Instead of paying attention to his book his mind kept running back to a hard-bodied, blue-haired man. It had been a week since Ichigo ran into Grimmjow, and hadn't seen him since. No one spoke of the other male, and Ichigo was starting to believe that maybe he hadn't seen the other male's return; that everything that had been a dream. Of course, that was far from reality. Ichigo was minding his own business, sitting under the tree when he saw his best friend running towards him looking frantic.

"HE'S BACK!" Ichigo looked up at the blonde who was standing in front of him, his hands on his knees as he panted from exertion.

"Who's back?" Ichigo's heart tightened, sure of what name was about to fall out of his friend's mouth.

"Grimmjow!" The blonde plopped down in front of Ichigo his body going into story mode. "Oh my God, I was walking to class, and I saw the hottest piece of ass I've seen at this school. I was so excited. So my eyes were scanning his body, and damn I could see his package sportin' through his pa-"

"SHIN!" Ichigo really didn't want to hear about the man's package. "Is there a point to this story?"

"Geeze, Ichi, what crawled in yer ass and died?" Shinji didn't wait for the other to finish. "Like I was saying, I was practically drooling over the guy and that's when I decided to look at his face and see if he had more to offer than just his body. AND THEN BAM! All I see is a head of blue hair, and you know, it's not like just _anybody_ has blue hair. And I knew it was him! Did you know he was back! God, you need to see him Ichi, he's just as beautiful as he was when he left. If anything, where ever he went just made him hotter."

Ichigo let his best friend ramble about old memories about Grimmjow, which only made Ichigo even more confused. He had done everything in his power when he was younger to forget whatever feelings he had for the other. When his crush slash enemy suddenly moved away, Ichigo didn't know how to feel. Should he be relieved, since he would no longer face daily torments? Should he be sad, because now he'd never know if Grimmjow liked him back? _That in itself was extremely unlikely since he punched me after I kissed him_. In the end, Ichigo tried to push back the feelings that he held for the other male. After Grimmjow had left, Ichigo initially found it difficult to _like_ another guy. He'd always end up comparing them to what he had remembered of Grimmjow. Thus, he tried dating girls, but that didn't work out too well when he realized that his attractions to females no longer existed. Ichigo was left with only being able to wallow in his feelings towards Grimmjow, something he'd rather he didn't do.

It took a few years, but Ichigo was able to move on from the blue-haired devil. When you're a hormonal teenage, it's easy to get caught up in other people. Ichigo was fifteen when he met Renji, his best friend and on-and-off boyfriend for the past four years. Ichigo and Renji met when the latter had transferred to Karakura high in the middle of sophomore year. Ichigo had been presented with the job of showing the other around school. Ichigo complained and scowled the whole time he showed Renji around the campus, which Renji retaliated with a slew of vulgarity and a gruff attitude that gave Ichigo a reminiscent feeling of another boy he once liked. The two ended up getting into a fight by the end of the tour, one that neither boy could really remember what they were fighting about. By the end of the scuffle, Renji had his lips placed firmly against Ichigo's, and Ichigo had felt himself kissing back. The two were currently on again.

"Ichi!" Ichigo was pulled out of his thoughts by a pair of fingers snapping in front of his face. "Ya, like, totally spaced out on me. You okay?"

"Ye-yeah, I'm fine." Ichigo shook his head slightly, trying once again to rid his thoughts of the blue-haired devil.

"Ya, sure?" Shinji cocked his head to the side, eyeing Ichigo's expression. "Trouble with big red?"

A scowl made its way to Ichigo's face. "No, we are not having trouble."

Shinji threw his hands up in defense. "Hey, I'm just trying to help." He put his hand on Ichigo's shoulder and gave it a small squeeze. "If somethin's wrong, you know you ca-"

"Yeah, yeah, I can turn to you. How many times have we had this conversation?" Before Shinji could answer, he was cut off by the sound of Ichigo's phone ringing. Ichigo answered without looking at the i.d. "Hello?"

"_Ichi-nii!_" Ichigo's younger sister let out a sigh of relief. "_Ichi-nii, I need your help!_"

Ichigo stood up at the sound of his sister's frantic voice. "Yuzu, what's wrong?"

"_I have no time to explain, I need you here now!_"

"Where are you?" Yuzu rattled off an address that Ichigo knew was near by. He didn't have any classes left for the day, so he made his way over quickly. "I'll see you later Shinji, Yuzu needs my help."

He didn't wait for a reply again before he ran off. When Ichigo got to the address, he noticed that he was at an apartment building. He took the stairs to the floor that Yuzu indicated and planted a hard knock when he finally sought out the room number. It didn't take long before the door flew open, revealing a frantic but okay Yuzu. She smiled at the sight of her brother and let out a sigh of relief.

"Ichi-nii, you came!"

"Of course I came!" Ichigo stepped into the apartment, scowling and ready to pounce as if something was going to attack the two. When the apartment was deemed safe, Ichigo turned to his younger sister. "What was the big problem?"

"I need you to finish babysitting for me."

He looked down at her incredulously. "What!"

"There's this giant sale at the local supermarket. I've been waiting for it for months and it starts in half an hour, but the guy I'm babysitting for won't be here for another two hours. Please, Ichi-nii, can't you stay in my place?" Yuzu pouted and widened her brown eyes, a move she learned to utilize when she was ten.

Ichigo sighed. "Why didn't you call Karin?"

"Karin wouldn't answer her phone. And even if I did call her, she wouldn't come." Yuzu widened her eyes even more. "Ichi-nii, you're the only one I can count on."

Ichigio inwardly cursed his inability to deny his youngest sibling. "Fine."

Yuzu threw her arms around her brother's torso. "Ichi-nii, you're the best. I just put her down for her nap. If she wakes up, just play with her and distract her. There's some crackers in the cupboard, and I made cookies for her, which are on the counter. Her brother should be home by 6." Before Ichigo was even able to process his sister's words, she was halfway out the door. "Bye Ichi-nii, I'll see you at home!"

Ichigo watched the door shut, leaving him alone in a stranger's house, with a little kid sleeping in the next room. He sighed and rubbed his face with both of his hands. This was not what he was expecting when his sister told him she had an emergency. Regardless, he was stuck helping his sister. He took the opportunity to look around the home for the first time. Despite living in the more luxurious part of the city, the apartment was pretty barren. The kitchen looked fully stock with stainless steel appliances. The living room had a white leather couch and love seat pushed together so that they formed an L. Mounted on the wall was a plasma TV, surrounded by speakers. From what Ichigo could see, the home owner had a sweet collection of game consoles, as well as an impressive collection of DVDs.

Unaware of what to do while the kid slept, Ichigo opted to do his homework. He turned the TV onto a random music channel, lowering the volume so he wouldn't disturb the kid. Ichigo wasn't aware of how fast time was passing, to engross in the work in front of him. He didn't hear the rustling of blankets next door. He didn't hear the sound of a door opening, or even the pattering of feet. The only thing that registered in his mind was the sound of a gasp emitting from the hallway. Ichigo's head snapped up, and he heard himself gasp as well. Before he could speak, the small child beat him to it.

"ITSUYGO!" The green-haired child ran towards him with all her might, jumping a little so that she was straddling his waist, her small hands planted firmly on his shoulders. "Itsuygo, whut arr ya doin' here?"

"N-n-nel?" Ichigo looked at the small girl, feeling like a wall of bricks smashed into his body.

"What the hell are ya doin' to my sister?"

Ichigo jumped slightly as his head snapped towards the sound of the other male who just entered the room. "Gr-gri-grimmjow?" Ichigo felt his head spinning, this is all too much.

"Tch." Grimmjow threw his school bag on the floor, walking towards the pair. "What the hell are ya doin' in my house, berry?"

Ichigo looked around the apartment, and then back to the man. _His apartment?_ He looked down at the small girl who was still straddling his lap. She was drooling slightly as she smiled up at him. His eyes flashed back towards Grimmjow, who was still staring at him, waiting for an answer. Ichigo felt extremely overwhelmed, unable to find answers even though he was fully aware of the simplicity of the situation. After a few tries, Ichigo was able to find words.

"My, my, my sister was babysitting Nel." Ichigo was able to find confidence in his voice. He was no longer the scared little kid who was terrified and in love with the man across the room. No, he was much stronger than before. He stood up, holding Nel in his arms with her resting on one of his hips. "She had to go somewhere before you came home so she called me." He winced slightly when Nel tugged playfully, but hard, on his orange strands. He turned to her with a playful scowl. "Hey now, don't go doing that."

Grimmjow watched in subtle amazement at the guy across the room. He, himself, had noticed the changes that had occurred in Ichigo in the past nine years. He watched as he naturally acted with Nel, probably from his fifteen years experience of being an older brother. Nel fit comfortably in his arms, laughing as he bounced her slightly.

Grimmjow's eyes raked over Ichigo's broad shoulders. He could tell that the man was fit, but was still lithe underneath his clothing. The height change was rather obvious and inevitable, but he was still smaller than Grimmjow. The biggest change that Grimmjow had noticed about Ichigo was what seemed to be an ever present scowl. He remember whenever he saw Ichigo when they were younger he'd be smiling or at least looked content. Grimmjow couldn't help but feel curious to what had changed in the young man.

"Grimmjow?" Grimmjow snapped out of his analysis of the male, only to find the very person looking at him intently, with a questioning scowl.

"What?" Grimmjow practically growled the question, unaware of the reason for his hostility.

"Nothin'." Grimmjow watched as Ichigo put Nel on the floor, despite her protest. "I have to go now." Ichigo threw his books into his bags rather forcefully, his scowl deepening with every toss. He stood up and looked at the five year old who barely came to his knee. He smiled softly, an expression that caught Grimmjow's interest. Ichigo's hand ruffled her short hair. "Bye, kid."

Nel watched as he walked towards the door. Grimmjow watched as her face screwed up and her drool became more apparent. _Oh no,_ he thought inwardly. Suddenly, Nel let out a loud wail, causing Ichigo to jump and turn around. His eyes instantly locked with Nel's pooled eye, watching as fat tears rolled down her cheeks. His eyes flew wide in panic, unsure of what to do, or even the reason why she was crying. Suddenly, Nel ran towards him, tripping over the large green t-shirt she was wearing in the process. When her body hit the floor, she cried harder. Ichigo ran towards the small girl in panic.

"Nel? Nel?" He lifted her up from under her armpits so that she was standing again. "Are you okay?" He gave her the once over, looking for any apparent cuts. Luckily, he found none, but that didn't stop Nel's crying.

"Itsyugo, you can-ca-can't le-e-ave." She was sniffling, trying to stop the fat tears that continued to roll down her cheeks.

Ichigo's eyes widened at the statement. He only met the kid once and she was already attached? He watched her as tears continued to silently fall down her face. Ichigo's body tensed with the five year threw her arms around Ichigo's neck. Ichigo's scowl replaced his shocked expression when he felt his shirt dampen with what Ichigo could only assume was tears and drool. He had completely forgotten about the other presence in the room, until he heard the sound of a throat clearing. He scowled and looked up at the brother of the small person who was currently clinging to his neck like a life support.

"Nel, let him go. Doesn't wanna stay and we don't want him here." Grimmjow walked towards Nel and Ichigo when they both threw him a look. Grimmjow saw Nel's arms tighten around his neck. "Nel." He was growling now, much like how he did in the supermarket when Ichigo first saw him. "Let go of him, right now."

"NO!" Ichigo's eyes widened in shock at the sound of her loud defiant voice.

"Neliel." His face was stern. "Let. Go. Of. Him."

"NO! Itsyugo needsta sthay!" Ichigo was practically suffocating from her grip.

"Nel." Ichigo reached up to unwrap her arms from his neck. "I can't stay. I have to go home." His voice was soft as he looked her in the eye. He had learned from Yuzu and Karin that it doesn't help when you yell.

He watched as her eyes welled up again. "Itsyugo…" Tears began to fall down her cheeks. Ichigo was amazed at how many tears she held.

Ichigo let out a sigh. "Fine," Grimmjow's eyes widened, "I'll stay."

Nel's eyes instantly dried as a large grin broke out on her face. "ITSYUGO!" _Damn, she was manipulative._

"No." The two looked up at Grimmjow again, who had his arms crossed over his chest. If looks could kill, Nel and Ichigo would have died. "He's not staying. Nel, you let him go right now."

"Onii-chan, let Itsyugo sthay." She moved away from Ichigo to march over to her brother. Ichigo watched in amazement as she threw a well placed punch into the other's knee cap. Ichigo heard the man hiss in pain as the anger on his face became more apparent.

"Damn it, Nel." He reached for the little girl, but she was quicker, running fast to hid behind Ichigo. Grimmjow lunged towards the girl, only to be stopped by a pair of strong hands pushing him back. "Damn it, move out of the way bastard."

Ichigo growled, "You do not hit a kid, asshole."

Grimmjow stood straight, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath through his nostrils. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to control the anger that was bubbling within him. "I wasn't going to hit her."

"Look," Ichigo frowned at the other man, trying to remember why he had ever liked the man in the first place. "She's not going to let me go, so why don't we just compromise."

"Compromise?" Grimmjow was seething at the thought. He had no idea why, but whenever Ichigo was around, his anger was always on the brink of snapping.

Ichigo sighed. "I'll stay until she falls asleep, the minute she does, I'll leave."

"What's in for me?" Grimmjow couldn't find any benefit for him.

"You don't have a kid screaming at you for the rest of the day."

Grimmjow didn't answer. He simply grunted before stalking off to the kitchen, ignoring the two in the living room. It didn't take long for sleepiness to overcome the small girl. It only took a three hours of constant childish games such as tag around the house-which Grimmjow instantly frowned upon, saying that the two would destroy his living room-, coloring, and eating for Nel to be drained of what seemed like constant energy. Ichigo let out a sigh of relief when he noticed Nel's eyes began to droop while she was lying on her stomach on the floor coloring a picture of a donkey. He continued from his spot as he watched the little girl slowly fall asleep. He put his crayon down and pried the brown crayon from her hand. He easily lifted her and looked at Grimmjow.

"Where's her room?" He whispered, causing something in Grimmjow to twitch.

Grimmjow let out a sigh and stood up. He was feeling a lot calmer now that Nel wasn't yelling, but he was still on edge, knowing that Ichigo was in the room. "I'll take her."

Ichigo subconsciously tightened his grip on the girl. "Are you sure?"

Grimmjow growled. "She's my sister, okay, berry."

Ichigo felt a little dumbstruck. "Yeah, you're right."

As soon as he passed the small bundle in his arms to the blue-haired male, Ichigo suddenly felt out of place. He watched as Grimmjow walked away, and into a room down the hall. He watched the gentle manner that Grimmjow secretly possessed as he walked away with his sister in his arms, making sure that he didn't wake her. Ichigo felt something reawaken inside him. He felt slightly awkward, standing in the living room alone. He didn't know what he was waiting for. _Nothing. Grimmjow isn't going to fall in love with you Ichigo. You have Renji. Get the hell out of his house._ Ichigo didn't say anything, opting to listen to his inner voice, as he quickly picked up his book and bag and bolted out of the house as quietly as he could.

When Grimmjow he was confused to find it empty. He stood in the quiet of his living room, something tugging at his insides. The past few hours where Ichigo was playing with Nel brought liveliness to the house that was usually absent. Something about the other person had brought something to the house that was missing. Grimmjow didn't dwell on the thought though. He had to sleep; he didn't know the next time Nel would wake up and demand something from him. He knew he should get into whatever sleep he could get.

Meanwhile, Ichigo walked home, his heart torn in emotions. When Grimmjow moved away, he made a promise to himself that if he ever saw the bastard again, he'd treat him like every other person on the street. He wouldn't find himself thinking of the man. He wouldn't find himself wanting to be in his presence, even if Grimmjow tried to push him away. He wouldn't pine after the man who broke his heart rather abruptly. And yet, ever since the convenience store, and after today, Ichigo found himself going back on his word. The question that were bothering him before were becoming presented again, trying to break past the barrier he created within himself. _Whatever Grimmjow went through, the reason he moved away, it's none of my business_. Ichigo really tried to convince himself, but he knew it was all a lie. If anything, seeing the man again, spending the afternoon in his apartment unexpectedly, only made Ichigo's feelings come back at full force.

"I am totally fucked." Ichigo whispered out loud as he continued his walk home.

* * *

**Howdy Readers!  
Hoped you enjoyed the second chapter of this story!  
**

**I know, I know, pretty slow for now. Still trying to get an idea of how I want the characters to react to one another and the feelings that are there for them.  
Plus, there still needs to be a further introduction of other characters :)  
Anyways, I hope you guys continue reading!  
Bye for now! :D**

**OH AND THANKS FOR 123LOOKATME FOR POINTING OUT: I forgot to mention that I changed Nel's age to five instead of six. I felt like six was too old for to act how I imagine her to be. So yeah. Anyways, bye for now!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

"OH!"

Strong arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him close to a hard body behind him. Ichigo grinned at the feeling of the familiar body that was forming to mold against his features. Ichigo watched as Shinji rolled his eyes at the public display of affection presented in front of him. Ichigo felt a pair of warm lips press into the side of his neck. He flushed slightly, before pressing on the arms around him to disentangle his body. He turned around to find his boyfriend sitting on the bench behind him with a goofy grin presented on his face.

"Hey, babe." Renji leaned forward swiftly to press a chaste kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

Ichigo grimaced slightly at the pet name. "Hey."

Renji looped his arm around Ichigo's waist, holding him in a lose embrace. He propped his chin on his free hand, staring at the carrot top next to him while simultaneously ignoring the blonde. "What are ya up to?"

Ichigo looked at Renji and then Shinji, then back to Renji. "Just hanging out before Shinji goes off to class. What are you doing here? I thought you had work at the shop today?"

Renji shrugged his shoulder's nonchalantly, "Eh, I do."

Ichigo stared at the red-haired curiously. "And, you're not there because?"

Renji scowled slightly. "I'm not there because I wanted to see you. Is that a problem?"

Ichigo shook his head softly. "No, it's just that you should be at work. You're lucky your uncle is even letting you stay at his place. You should at least make it up to him by being at work."

"Why does it matter? He wouldn't kick me out anyways." Renji loosened his arm even more as he pulled away from Ichigo, his scowl hardening.

Ichigo sighed. "Never mind, Renji."

"Tch." Renji moved further away from Ichigo, making his way to stand up. "Whatever, I have to get back to _work_." Renji was about to walk away when he felt a hand grasp his.

"Are you gonna call tonight?" Ichigo hated how he sounded like a girl, but he knew how Renji would act after an argument, no matter how small or big it was.

Renji sighed, "Maybe." Without another word he left the pair, making his way back to his sleek black motorcycle.

Ichigo watched him depart, before turning about his neglected friend, who happened to be sporting a concerned face. Ichigo scowled again. "What?"

"I thought ya said things were fine between ya and big red?" Shinji leaned forwards on his forearms that rested on the table top.

"They are fine." Ichigo scowled, but Shinji stared at him with those knowing eyes. Ichigo felt his resolve dissipate. Sometimes he hated that the blonde could read him like an open book. "Things are fine. It's just that, it gets frustrating."

"What does?"

"Ever since he dropped out of college, he doesn't do much. I mean, he works at the shoten, but he doesn't do much other than that And, you know Renji, he has this constant need for attention that I can't always give him." Ichigo rubbed a tired hand over his face. "I mean, I still want to be with him and all that jazz, but I need a man, not a child. He just doesn't realize that sometimes he needs to gro-"

"Hey berry!" Ichigo's eyes widened at the sound of a nickname that he didn't think he'd hear ever again. Ichigo noticed that Shinji's eyes widened as well. "Berry, I'm fuckin' talking to you."

Ichigo turned around slowly to face Grimmjow, the ever present scowl even harder than before, "What the hell do you want?"

"I need you to babysit again."

Ichigo's eyes widened, shock completely evident on his face. "What?"

"I'm coming home late again, I need someone to babysit."

"What the hell? Call Yuzu, she'd be happy to babysit for you." Ichigo turned around, but was still fully aware of the tall man that was standing behind him.

Grimmjow let a familiar low growl. "I don't have time for this shit, berry. Yer sister said she's busy today. She happened to tell me that yer done with class. It's not like yer doin' anythin' important." Grimmjow's eyes quickly flickered to an unfamiliar blonde hair man, who winked at him with a large grin on his face. Grimmjow made an annoyed face before turning back to Ichigo. "I'll even fuckin' pay you. Just pick her up at Soul Society Elementary. I called ahead and told them that yer pickin' her up." Without a word, or even a confirmation from Ichigo, Grimmjow turned on his heel and began to walk away from the gaping pair.

Ichigo groaned as he turned back to face Shinji. Ever since Grimmjow came back a week ago, Ichigo's life had been turned upside down. Despite his constant efforts to get away –to stay away- from the blue-haired demon, Ichigo found himself tangled up in the man. He let out another sigh of frustration. Why was this happening to him? He didn't even want to be around the guy! And yet here he was, being dragged around. Ichigo shook his head slightly, before looking up at the grinning blonde.

"So, _babysitting?_" His grin grew. "He has a kid?"

"A half-sister. She's five." Ichigo really didn't want to go into the story, but he knew his best friend wouldn't let him loose until he did. "Remember Yuzu's 'big emergency?' Well, I guess he was babysitting Grimmjow's little sister when something came up. She forced me to stay and watch the kid until he came home." He skillfully avoided mentioning that he happened to stay _after_ Grimmjow had gotten home.

"And he wants to babysit again?" Shinji loved every moment of watching Ichigo squirm.

"I guess?" Ichigo ran a hand through his already disheveled locks.

Shinji looked at his watch and frown slightly, he wanted to continue teasing Ichigo. "Well, I have to go to class. Call me if anything _interesting_ happens while you're _babysitting_."

Ichigo flushed slightly at the insinuation, but shook the thought away as he stood up to walk away from the now empty table. He quickly pulled out his cell phone to look at the time, deeming it a perfect time to walk to the near by elementary school. On the way there, Ichigo's thoughts were constantly ridden with the idea of Grimmjow. _This is just another away to torment me, to watch me squirm._ His mind instantly went back to the all the times that Grimmjow had messed with him when they were younger. Not all of his attacks were of the physical content, numerous times Grimmjow merely picked on him. One time, he cut a hole in Ichigo's backpack so that his school supplies fell out while he walked home. He wouldn't have even realized it until a passer-by told him about it. Then another time, he his all of Ichigo's books so that he couldn't do the work for the day. Then there was one time where he insisted that anyone with orange hair contracted a viral infection that caused their eyes to melt. Not only had Ichigo feared for his life for a day, but none of the kids would touch or even talk to him for a week. _Yes, this is just Grimmjow's idea of torment after missing it for nine years_.

Sooner than he realized, Ichigo was standing in the play yard of a familiar elementary school. Not only had he, Grimmjow, and Shinji attend this elementary, but Yuzu and Karin. Ichigo looked around and noticed all the mothers picking up their kids, his heart feeling a twang when he thought of his own mother. Quickly pushing the thoughts aside, he looked for Nel, which wasn't too hard considering her hair color. Ichigo's eyes quickly fell onto her small body. She was standing back against the wall while a small circle of young girls made a semi circle around her. Ichigo scowled as he walked towards them. Nel didn't notice his approach, her eyes trained on the floor as she sniffled, not letting the tears that were quickly forming in their ducts, fall over. Within in a few feet of them, Ichigo could hear their taunts.

"What is with your weird colored hair?" One girl pushed on her shoulder, making Nel sink further against the wall.

"And you talk weird too!"

"Sthe talkth like thisth." Ichigo felt anger form inside of him as he listened to the over exaggerated lisp fall from another kid's mouth. _Were all five year olds this mean?_

"How come I never see your mom pick you up, huh? All I ever see is that blue-haired freak come by!"

"Do-do-don ta-talk about onii-chan like th-th-tha." Nel tried to glare at the other girl, but it looked pitiful with the tears that were formed there.

"That's your onii-chan? He has freaky colored hair like you! Does he cut your hair too? Is that why it's so short?"

The girl who first started to egg Nel on shoved her in the shoulder again. "Where's your mom, huh? Do you even have a mom? My mom told me she left you!"

The tears that Nel was frantically trying to hold back spilled over, raining over her cheeks in big fat drops. The other girls started to laugh rather harshly at the sight. Ichigo on the other hand couldn't take the bullying. He marched up until he was standing right behind the girls, his tall body casting a shadow over their small forms. A few of the other girls look back, and a frantic look quickly fell upon their faces. They had realize that they had be caught picking on the new girl. Ichigo scowled again, before looking up at Nel, who was staring at the floor, still not noticing his presence.

"Hey Nel."

She looked up at the sound of his voice, tears still falling. "Itsyugo?" The other girls parted down the middle at the sound of her voice, their heads whipping back and forth between the two.

Ichigo smiled at her, sticking an arm out and wiggling his fingers to motion he to latch onto it. She took small hesitant steps forward, reaching out with one small hand to grab onto his. Instead of simply grasping hands, Ichigo reached under her arms to lift her on his hip. Nel looked at him with shock, before quickly grinning. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and although Ichigo knew it should have felt awkward to pick up a sort-of stranger, he felt quite comfortable carrying the small girl. He brought one hand up to ruffle her hair. Ichigo glared at the kids again, not caring about how old they were, before turning on his heel and walking away. He hated kids who bullied others.

"Itsyugo." They were standing at stoplight, waiting for the crosswalk sign to turn green. Nel had stopped crying now and was staring at him in confusion.

"Yeah?" He looked at her. He decided that he didn't need to carry her now that they were away from the school, so he placed her down. Her hand instantly latched on with his.

"Why arr you 'ere?"

"Well," the light changed and Ichigo began to lead them across the street. He tried to keep his strides short to accommodate Nel's small legs, but she was trotting along side him regardless, her arm swinging his with each step. "Grimmjow is gonna be late again, so he asked me to watch you."

"Where's tha onee-chan from yesterday?"

"Yuzu? I guess she's busy."

"Oh, okay."

Nel didn't have any other questions, and opted to continue swinging their hands. She hummed while they continued to walk, stopping every now and again to tell him a random story from her day at school. Ichigo actually found himself enjoying their small walk to the apartment. Once they were at the actual apartment, Ichigo realized they faced another problem. Grimmjow hadn't given him a key. Ichigo ran his hands along the top of the door frame, checked under the welcome mat, under and in the potted plant, and any other typical places that one usually stashes a spare key, but there was nothing. Ichigo let out a sigh of frustration, a reoccurring theme for the day, before he looked down at a baffled Nel.

"You don't happen to have a key to the apartment, do you?" Nel shook her head.

"Do you know Grimmjow's phone number?" She shook her head again. Ichigo sighed. "How did Yuzu get into the apartment?"

"Onee-chan had a key." Nel was still swinging their connected hands between them.

Ichigo nodded before pulling his cell phone out. He instantly called Yuzu, only to be sent straight to voice mail. He tried it a second time and had the same results. When he had called Karin, she simply that Yuzu was at cram school and hung up before Ichigo could say anything else. Ichigo banged the butt of his phone against his forehead, trying to think of a way to get in the house, but nothing game to mind. He looked down at Nel again; she smiled up at him, despite the confused look on her face. Ichigo looked up and down the hallway, noticing how there were no other sign of life besides the two of them.

"Well, we can't just stay here." Ichigo muttered it to himself, more than to her. There was only one thing he could think of doing in the mean time. "Hey Nel, how would you like to go to my house until Grimmjow comes home?"

Nel's face broke out into a big grin. "Okay! Leths go ta Itsyugo's house!"

Ichigo nodded slowly as he rolled the thought around his head. Taking the girl to his house shouldn't be too bad right? It was only an hour walk to his house, since he didn't have money for a taxi or the bus. Yeah, what was the problem bringing her there? He was sure they still had some of Yuzu's old toys that could occupy Nel for a while, and if anything, she may just fall asleep while waiting for Grimmjow. _Not that Grimmjow specified how late he was staying out._ Ichigo sighed as he turned to walk back out of the apartment complexes and towards the main road.

"Itsyugo" A tired voice wafted into his ear  
Ichigo looked to his side after walking half way, Nel claimed she was tired and wanted Ichigo to carry her. He really needed to work on his ability to say no. "Yeah?"

"How do ya an onii-chan know eachotha?" She looked up at him with  
hopeful eyes.  
"Oh, well," How was Ichigo supposed to explain that her brother used to  
beat him up? "We...we used to go to elementary school together, before he moved."  
"Onii-chan an Itsyugo were friens?"

"Well, not exactly." Ichigo noticed the confusion. He chuckled a little. "We didn't get along, actually."

Nel scrunched her eyebrows. "Did onii-chan fight with Itsyugo?"

"Yeah, he did." Ichigo found him smiling. For a five year old, Nel was able to scowl exactly like her brother.

"Why doesn onii-chan hurt Itsyugo any moar?"

Ichigo merely shrugged. "I've been asking myself that ever since he moved back."

"Maybe because of otouthan!" Nel shifted so that she was arms lengths away from Ichigo, her small hands still wrapped around his neck. "Mama alwayth told me that otouthan and onii-chan got into fighsth. Thassth why mama wanted onii-chan and I to move back from Germany."

Ichigo looked down in shock at what little, yet revealing, information the small girl had given him. Germany? He moved to Germany? Ichigo shifted Nel on his hip as she rested her head on his shoulder. He could tell from her breathing that she had fallen asleep. The rest of the walk home, Ichigo pondered what he had just learned. So Grimmjow moved to Germany. He then made the connection that Grimmjow, and presumably Nel, were both half German and half Japanese. Ichigo tried to speculate why the man had to move to a whole other continent in the span of a day, but nothing came to mind. His mind kept drawing back to the question Nel had asked him. Why had Grimmjow stop messing with Ichigo.

Ichigo always figured that if he and Grimmjow were to ever come in contact with one another, Grimmjow would jump at the opportunity to attack the orange haired kid. And yet, Grimmjow hadn't laid a finger on him. Not even a playful punch, though Ichigo couldn't imagine him and Grimmjow ever being in a playful mood together. Every time they saw each other, the atmosphere seemed to tense. When they were younger, Grimmjow used every opportunity to hurt Ichigo in some way. _Maybe it was just a phase?_ _Yeah, like how you having orange hair is just a phase. The guy lived to hurt you, and now he doesn't._

Ichigo shifted Nel's weight again, as he drew nearer to the house. Ichigo was tired, from school and Nel, so he didn't noticed the red head that was standing on his front step. That is until he practically ran into him.  
"Who's the kid?"  
Ichigo looked up and saw his boyfriend standing there. He face was a mixture of a scowl and confusion. Ichigo quickly looked at Nel and then back to the man. "Nel. I'm babysitting."

Before Renji could ask, the front door flew open, revealing a sobbing Isshin. Renji and Ichigo stared at him incredulously, both trying to figure out why the hell goat-face was crying. They watched as his eyes flickered between them and the small, sleeping girl. Ichigo saw his sobs get harder.

"OH MISAKI! How did out beautiful son Ichigo conceive a child with another male!" Isshin wailed even harder. "Who knew red and orange made green!"

Ichigo scowled. While still holding Nel, he planted a kick to his father's face. "Shut up, goat-face. Renji and I didn't have a kid. Idiot." Ichigo stepped over his father's fallen form. "Two men can't have a kid." Nel stirred a little in his arms, but didn't wake.

Renji smirked at the man lying on the floor, no matter how many times he had seen it, it still impressed him to see his boyfriend kick his father's ass like nothing. He followed the other male into the living room, where Ichigo was lying Nel down. "Who are ya babysittin' for?"

Ichigo stopped. For some reason, it didn't feel right to tell Renji about Grimmjow. "Just someone I know from elementary school. He moved away and came back recently, and he needed some help." _There, that wasn't a complete lie._

"_He?_"

"Yeah, it's a he."

"Do I know him?" Renji was using his slight height advantage to tower over Ichigo.

"Like, I said, he was from elementary school." Ichigo knew the look in Renji's eyes: his jealousy was quickly making itself apparent. Ichigo sighed and wrapped his arms around the other's waist. "He's an asshole; you have nothing to worry about."

Renji draped his arms around Ichigo's shoulders, letting out a sigh. "That doesn't make me feel any better."

Ichigo scowled softly. "And why not?"

Renji grinned and chuckled, but Ichigo could still see the jealousy ranging in his eyes. Renji pushed their foreheads together. "You used to call me an asshole."

"Oh!"

The two looked up, Ichigo jumping slightly and pushing Renji arms lengths away. As comfortable as his family was with his choice in sexual preferences, he still didn't feel the need to present them with the image of it. It wasn't that he was ashamed with being gay, no. It was more of the fact that he always imagined a relationship between two people. There was no need for the whole world to see what went on behind closed doors. Not that Renji particularly liked this, considering he enjoyed PDA more than the normal person. The two stared as Yuzu walked into the house, a bag of groceries in each arm.

"Ichi-nii, what are you doing here? I thought you were babysitting for Grimm-chan?"

Ichigo sighed and took a side step, revealing the sleeping Nel on the couch. "We couldn't get into the house, so we came here. Do you happen to have the key?"

"Ah, no." She placed the bags on the counter and began to pull out the different items. "I left it there, because Grimm-chan said he only needed me for the night. Did you try calling him?"

"No, I don't have his nu-" Just then, Ichigo's phone rang. He looked down at the caller id, confused at why he didn't know the number. "Hello?"

"Where the fuck are ya?"

Ichigo recognized the voice instantly. "Grimmjow?"

"Where's Nel, berry?  
"We're at my house. How the hell did you get my number?"

"Yuzu gave it to me." There was a sigh on the other line. "You still live at the same shit hole, right?"

Ichigo growled at the insult. "Yeah, I do. And don't call it that, asshole."

"Tch." Grimmjow chuckled into the line. The deep rumble caused a certain twang inside Ichigo. "Whatever, I'll be right there."

Grimmjow hung up without another word, leaving Ichigo staring at his phone at the result of his brief phone call. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel, elated that Grimmjow not only knew his number, and remembered where he lived, or if he should be pissed at Grimmjow's snarky-ass attitude. _The latter. I am not a girl who gets excited over that_. Ichigo scowled at his phone, causing Renji to raise a tattoo eyebrow at the sight.

"Who was that?"

"Nel's brother. He's on his way to pick her up." Ichigo slid his phone back into his pocket and threw a glance at Nel, who was still sleeping.

"Grimm-chan is coming here?" Yuzu's eyes widened. "Oh no, I have to make food! Renji-kun, are you staying for dinner as well?"

Renji scratched his head, "Yeah, probably." It wasn't like he was one to deny free food.

Yuzu instantly went to work. Ichigo watched her for a moment, before heading towards the couch to sit next to Nel. After he had turned on the T.V., he noticed that Renji was still standing in the middle of the living room. Ichigo stared at him questioningly.

"Are you not going to sit down?" Ichigo cocked an eyebrow when he noticed that Renji didn't move. "What's wrong?"

Renji's eyes flickered to Nel and then back to Ichigo. Ichigo could practically see Renji squirming. "I don't like kids."

Ichigo stared at him in shock. After all this time that he had known his boyfriend, he did know that small, yet vital piece of information. "You don't like kids?"

Renji scowled. "Yes, is that so hard to believe?"

Ichigo scowled back. "Why don't you like kids?"

"They're sticky, the smell, they don't clean up after themselves, and they're loud." He crosses his arms over this chest as he snarled slightly at Nel's sleeping form.

"Tch." Ichigo rubbed the small of Nel's back. "You're aware that you just listed off traits that described you, right?" Renji's look hardened. "I'm kidding. Come here and sit down, she's sleeping, she's not going to bother you." Renji threw one more look before walking towards the couch, sitting on the opposite side of Ichigo.

As soon as Renji sat down he wrapped an arm around Ichigo's shoulder pulling him closer to his body and away from Nel. Ichigo's mind kept running back to the thought that Renji didn't like kids. He wasn't sure why it bothered him so much. He knew two men couldn't have kids. If him and Renji ever got serious enough to become long term partners, would Renji mind adopting a kid? In the middle of his thought, Grimmjow came to mind. As much as it seemed that Nel annoyed the crap out of him, he was surprisingly gentle with her. _But that doesn't mean he liked kids. Nel is more of an obligation._ Ichigo sighed, trying to push the thoughts of kids (and Grimmjow) from his mind. He was too young to be thinking of that kind of stuff anyways.

The two had been sitting on the couch watching a movie that was showing on TV when the doorbell rang. Ichigo was making his way to stand up when Yuzu pranced from the kitchen claiming she would answer it. Ichigo listened to the sound of muffled voices, one clearly louder than the other. At the sound of rising voices, Ichigo stood up from his seat and began to walk towards the hallway. When he turned, he felt his body collide with an overly familiar form. He took a step back and stared up at the smirking blue-haired man.

"Ya know berry, you should stop runnin' inta me like that. We don't want somethin' ta happen like last time." His smirk grew bigger when he saw Ichigo flush a deep red, his mind instantly thinking to their encounter before Grimmjow had left.

"Shut it, Grimm."

Grimmjow's smirk only grew at Ichigo's embarrassment. "Whatever. Where's Nel?"

Ichigo turned around and started walking towards the couch. "She fell asleep on the way here. She's been knocked out ever since. Want me to wake her?" Ichigo's hands were moments away from shaking her when he heard Grimmjow exclaim.

"No!" Ichigo looked over at the man behind him. Grimmjow rubbed a hand over his face. Now that Ichigo looked at him, he did look pretty tired. "Don't wake her. You saw how long it took to make her fall asleep yesterday. Just pass her to me. Carefully."

Just as Ichigo was passing the still sleeping form there was a loud sob. Four heads snapped in the direction of the sound. Isshin was standing there crying again. "Oh Misaki, how I was wrong. Orange and blue clearly make green. Oh how could I have failed our son. No one to pass on our family name. We'll have no grandchildren."

Ichigo nearly dropped Nel at the words. After passing Nel to Grimmjow, Ichigo stomped over to this father and landing a clean punch across his jaw. No one in the room had seemed very surprised at the action. Isshin brought a hand to his face and tenderly touched the raw skin. Yuzu yelped as she ran to the freezer to pull out a ready ice pack. She ran to her father and pressed it against the skin. He sunk to his knees and wrapped his arms around his daughter's waist.

"Oh Yuzu, what have I done to deserve such mistreatment from my children."

"It's okay otousan!"

"Stupid father. HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? Two men can not have a kid. What kind of idiot father are you?" Ichigo shook his head as he looked at this pathetic dad. Sometimes he still couldn't imagine being related to the fool.

"Your dad hasn't changed at all." Grimmjow stopped talking when he noticed Nel starting to wake in his arms.

"Onii-chan?" She looked over at him sleepily, rubbing a small fist across her eye. "Where arr we?" She looked around the room, landing on two unfamiliar faces before seeing Ichigo. A slow smile crept onto her face. "Itsygo."

"Hey Nel." Ichigo walked forward and rustled her hair, causing him stand rather close to Grimmjow.

Renji watched from the sidelines. The whole exchange, seeing some unknown blue-haired man, his father's accusations, the blue-haired recognition of Ichigo's dad, and Ichigo's affection to the small girl, everything seemed so foreign. He watched as his boyfriend staring down at the small girl appreciatively, his eyes glancing over at the blue-haired man every now and again. Something was not right about this picture. Renji felt out of place, which was odd, considering that the Kurosaki's was practically home.

"Jaggerjaques?"

Grimmjow looked down at Ichigo's now standing dad. He scoffed. "Kurosaki."

Renji looked at the exchange between the young and older male. He didn't understand it, but there was some sort of confliction between the two. His eyes went back to Ichigo, who was watching the exchange of glances as well, except there was something different in his eyes. Instead of sharing the same rivalry as his father, he actually looked like he was torn. _Torn between the blueberry and his father_? Renji hated feeling like he was out of some unknown loop, and chose this time to clear his throat.

Grimmjow's eyes were the first to land on his. "Who the fuck are ya?"

Renji narrowed his eyes and took a step towards Ichigo. He wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled the orange-haired man closer to him. "Renji Abarai, Ichigo's boyfriend." Grimmjow laughed. _Is he actually laughing at the statement?_ Renji was growling now. "What?"

Grimmjow continued to laugh, subduing it briefly to speak. "Nothing. Just forgot that the berry was a fairy."

Renji growled again. "What are you talking about?"

Before Grimmjow spilled about their little…mishap that had occurred nine years previously, Ichigo chose to speak. He turned to Renji and placed a calming hand on his chest, he was quite thankful that he was the more level headed on in the couple. "Nothing, Renji. He's just trying to get a reaction out of it. He's an asshole."

Ichigo heard Grimmjow scoff behind him. "Nothing, my ass."

Renji growled again, but Ichigo patted his chest, trying to distract him. Yuzu chose this as an opportunity to announce that dinner was ready. She offered an invitation for Grimmjow and Nel to stay, but Grimmjow bluntly refused, despite Nel's protest. Before they left, Yuzu insisted on packing them some, so that they'd have something to eat. After grabbing the container from her, Grimmjow stalked off down the hallway. As much as Ichigo didn't want to walk the man out, he found his feet moving out of his boyfriend's grip, to follow the former. Grimmjow was already at the door when he heard Ichigo fall into step behind him. He turned around and smirked at the sight of the embarrassed and angry berry behind him.

"Aw, did you want to walk me out berry? Maybe send me off home with a goodnight kiss?" He hefted Nel a little higher on his hip, wincing slightly as she tugged too hard on a lock of hair.

"Fuck you, Grimm. I'm just making sure that you have all of Nel's things." Ichigo glanced at Nel, who was smiling back at him. He couldn't explain it, but he was quickly becoming attached to her.

"Yeah, whatever."

Grimmjow threw open the door and walked out of the house without another word. Ichigo continued to stand there as he watched Grimmjow settle Nel in her car seat, which looked completely out of place in his Mercedes. Ichigo watched as Grimmjow made his way to his side of the car, flicking him off, before climbing into the driver's seat. Ichigo scowled, but remained standing there until the car sped off down the street, and turned on to the main road. He let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding before closing the door and walking back to the house. He instantly met two sets of scowls.

"Who the hell is he?" Renji was the first to speak, but that didn't really surprise Ichigo.

"I told you, I know him from elementary school." Ichigo made his way to the dinner table, sitting down next to Renji as he helped himself to a plate of food.

"More like he beat you up in elementary school." Isshin looked at his son with a hard expression that seemed out of place on his face.

"He used to beat you up?" Renji was growling again.

Ichigo shrugged, as much as it agitated him, that was when he was younger, and he refused to remember the experiences. Sure, getting your ass kicked on a day by day basis wasn't exactly Ichigo's idea of fun, but there was nothing he could do about it _now_. It was nine years later, and as big of an asshole Grimmjow still was, he hadn't made any attempt to cause any physical pain to him. _But then again, it's only been a few days. Plus, he seems to get more amusement causing you emotional turmoil. _Ichigo subtly shook his head he tried to remove images of Grimmjow from his mind. _You will not like him again._ _It's not again, if you never stopped_. Ichigo shook his head a little more forcefully before shoveling some food into his mouth.

"Why didn't you tell me he came back?" Isshin was still staring at Ichigo when he looked up.

"I didn't think it mattered."

"Is his dad back?" Isshin's voice hardened for a second.

"I don't know dad." Ichigo wiped his mouth, his appetite was gone. "I've seen him like three times so far. Two of the times I got stuck babysitting. We don't really talk."

He began to push away from the table. For some reason he really didn't want to deal with his father's inquiry at the moment. Renji noticed Ichigo's move to leave the table and stuffed a few last bites into his mouth before he stepped up from the table as well. He made his way to follow, Ichigo up the stairs, but was stopped by a hand on his chest. Renji looked up at Ichigo quizzically.

"Renji, I'm tired. How about you go home now? I'll see you tomorrow."

Without another word, Ichigo turned on the stairs, leaving a dumbfounded Renji at the foot of the stairs. Renji shot a quick look at Ichigo's family, who all turned around quickly pretending they hand't seen the exchange. Renji scowled as he grabbed his bag from the floor and made his way out the door. There was something about the _Grimmjow_ guy that he didn't understand. Him and Ichigo clearly had a history, and were connected to Ichigo's family _somehow_. Renji growled again at the thought of being out of the loop. He was going to find out about this Grimmjow guy, something about he wasn't right.

* * *

**Hello my dear readers!**

**This chapter is ridiculously long (5826 words to be exact!)  
I have no idea why it was so long, but it is!**

**Plus it had a lot of dialogue, which I feel like I'm very awkward at writing :3**

**I've also took the executive decision to change the rating to T for now. Since nothing, sexual has occured yet, I figured it's safe to let non-M readers read. BUT THE RATING WILL CHANGE IN LATER CHAPTERS! I'm just not sure how far ahead the rating is going to change.  
**

**I really like where this story is going, and I've had some ideas brewing up soooooon :D  
**

**Also! Thank you to all who review/storyalert/favorite. It makes me so happy when you guys give a positive responses :)**

**Quicknote: I start my first year of college (ohhh how exciting) on Monday, so I'm not sure how frequent updates are going to be :(**

**OH AND SPAZZ MOMENT: Did everyone see how FRICKING GOOD Ichigo looked in the latest chapter of bleach? I was practically drooling at the sight of him.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Honey colored eyes stared at the floor, not wanting to look up at the chocolate orbs that were beaconing his attention. With eyes trained on the floor, Renji superficially swept as he felt the presence of familiar male in the room. He wasn't sure why, but every since a certain blue-head happen to appear in the picture a week ago, he'd been feeling way too antsy. Almost every other day, whenever he'd call Ichigo, his boyfriend seemed too _busy_ to talk to him. This invoked an argument between the two almost on a daily basis. This was the first time that Renji had seen Ichigo in a week, and was surprised that he wasn't throwing himself on his boyfriend like he usually did when Ichigo decided to visit him at work.

"Are you really not going to look at me?" Renji stared at the floor harder. He was tempted to turn at the small plea in Ichigo's voice, but he didn't want to crack first. Renji felt a hand wrap around his bicep, just above his elbow, he allowed himself to be turned around so he was facing the slightly smaller male. "Renji, are you really not going to talk to me?"

"Are you really not going to answer my questions?" Renji's grip tightened on the broom handle.

"Seriously, Renji? _That's_ why you're not talking to me?" Ichigo let out the breath he had been holding. "You're just being jealous, again?"

"_Just being jealous?_" Renji scowled. "I'm not just being jealous. I just want to know what the fucking relationship between you and that bastard is."

"I-I-I told you," Ichigo didn't know why he was stammering, but he had never seen Renji so mad over something. "He's just someone I know from elementary school!"

"Then why are you with him so much?" Renji took a step towards Ichigo so that they were almost touching foreheads.

"I'm babysitting for goodness sake!" Ichigo was getting mad himself. "Why don't you trust me Renji? I'm not gonna go cheat on you if that's what you're thinking!"

"I'm not thinking that!" Renji was yelling now.

"Then there is no reason for you to be so pissed off."

"Yes there is! I don't like that guy, and I don't want you to be around him!"

"I'm not around him Renji!" Ichigo's fist was balled so tight that he was surprised that he hadn't pierced the skin. He wasn't sure why he was getting so defensive, but he was. "I'm with his little sister for fuck's sake! I'm _babysitting _Renji, what part of that do you not understand?"

"Nothing! God, just fuckin' ferget it, okay?" Renji turned so that he could go back to work, angry waves radiating off his body.

"What, are you mad because I'm too busy for you? Well sorry for not being a college drop out with so much time on my hands, but I actually have a life!"

Ichigo froze after the words left his mouth. He hadn't really meant to say it, but the words just came out. Renji turned slowly, his eyes wide and filled with rage. Ichigo's eyes widened as well as he saw the look on Renji's face. He wasn't sure why he chose that time to say what was on his mind for a while, but it was clearly not the time or place to have word vomit. Ichigo's look softened. He knew he was wrong. He knew that Renji was touchy on the subject of his drop out.

"Renji, I'm sor-"

"Leave." Renji turned his back to Ichigo just as someone walked into the room.

"Ichigo-san!" Ichigo turned and groaned slightly as he saw Renji's uncle entered the room. Urahara opened his arms as he walked toward Ichigo a mischievous smile on what was visible of his face. "What are you doing here?"

"He's leaving." Renji continued to sweep, his motions rigid.

"Renji, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that."

"Whatever. Just leave, asshole." Renji began to walk away, his heart feeling heavier with ever step.

Ichigo was mad, he knew he shouldn't have said that to Renji, but the least he could do was acknowledge Ichigo's attempted apology. "Fine, then. Call me when you're not feeling like such a bitch."

Just as Renji was going to turn around and retort, the door of the Shoten had slammed shut, leaving a confused Urahara to stare at his nephew. Renji glared at the door and then his uncle before stomping off. Urahara simply sighed as he shifted the bucket hat that was on his head. He figured he should go call an old friend to see if he knew what the problem was between the two lovers.

On Ichigo's way home, he heard his phone ringing in his pocket. He stared at the I.D. angrily when he saw who was calling. He scowled as he answered the phone. "What do you want?"

"Geeze, berry. What has yer panties in a bunch?"

Ichigo scowled harder when he noticed that Grimmjow's deep voice made him shiver slightly. "It's none of your business." He sighed as he ran a hand over his tired face. "What do you want, Grimm?"

"I needa talk to ya. Meet me at my apartment in twenty minutes." Grimmjow didn't wait for any acknowledgement of the statement before he hung up.

Ichigo growled at the phone. He was seriously thinking about ignoring Grimmjow's call and just going home where he could wallow in the wake of the fight with Renji, but something tugging at the back of his mind kept him from doing so. Without realizing it, he found himself walking to the general direction of the home of the bane of his existence. He walked slowly to the apartment, not caring if he made it there in twenty minutes or not. If Grimmjow really wanted to talk to him, then he could wait. As he walked his mind kept reeling back to Grimmjow.

Grimmjow's reappearance was the reason why Ichigo's life was slowly becoming undone and resealed as the same time. With Grimmjow's return, he found himself fighting with Renji a lot more, but at the same time Ichigo was enjoying Nel's company on the days that Grimmjow spontaneously called him. As much as he thought he'd hate being around the latter, Ichigo found himself staying over when Grimmjow came home to play with Nel, though he and Grimmjow didn't really talk during that time. Regardless, Ichigo could feel something change in the atmosphere, and he wasn't sure how he liked it.

"You're late." Grimmjow was standing in the door way with a wife beater on and some fitted jeans. Ichigo didn't even remember arriving at Grimmjow's house.

Ichigo tried not to stare at the other's body as he pushed past him and into the house, taking a seat on the couch. "Whatever. I'm not in the mood to pull up with your bullshit. What do you want?"

"I want to hire you." Grimmjow walked into the kitchen, pulling out a beer and taking a swig of it as he studied Ichigo's reaction.

Ichigo felt his eyes go wide as the air left him like he had been it in the gut. "Wha-wh-what did you just say?"

"As a babysitter. I want ta hire ya as a babysitter for real. With work and school, I have no time to pick up Nel or make sure she has dinner, or whatever. That's where you come in."

"You want me as a babysitter?" Ichigo felt stupefied in the chair. Grimmjow's reappearance was not supposed to bring him a job. But then again, he wasn't supposed to see Grimmjow in the first place.

"Yes. I'll pay ya big. I know ya don have a job, so just take this." Grimmjow continued to nurse the bottle in his hand, leaning back against the counter as he watched Ichigo, his eyes raking all over the other male's body. Grimmjow subtly shook his head; he was not checking the other man out.

"You want me as a babysitter…"

"Yes."

"No."

"Did you just say no?" Grimmjow growled a little; he didn't like being denied.

Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows before looking up at Grimmjow. "Why don't you ask Yuzu? Or someone else? Why does it have to be me?"

"It has to be you." Ichigo's eyes went wide at the statement, which caused Grimmjow to roll his own. "Nel won't shut tha fuck up about ya. If yer here, she'll be quiet for once. You're just makin sure that she doesn't die of starvation or somethin'."

"Like a nanny?" Ichigo scrunched his nose at the thought.

"Well, if you wanna apply a pussy title like that, then fine."

Ichigo sat in the couch not saying anything for a second as his mind wrapped around the thought of working for Grimmjow. He knew Renji wouldn't like it at all; _well fuck him and his jealousy._ His dad also wouldn't like it, _but it wasn't like I cared _too_ much for his sideways opinions_. The money would most likely be good. The thought made his eyes do a quick sweep of Grimmjow's living arrangements, everything subtly leaking an aura of expense.

As much as he felt like he should say no to the other man's offer, Ichigo found himself liking the idea more and more. Granted, he'd be working for _Grimmjow_ but the idea of being around Nel made up for it. Plus, if he could use this time to…_assess_ his feelings. Not that he had any for Grimmjow, because he was an arrogant ass, of course. Ichigo sat quietly for a little longer, still filing his brain over the idea of working of the enemy. _Maybe, I'll find out why our parent's don't get along_. It wasn't a main priority of Ichigo's, but he felt like it sort of validated his reason to work for the other.

Grimmjow couldn't help himself from watching Ichigo sitting on his couch. Ever since he had returned, he'd been finding excuses to the other male. When he first thought of getting a babysitter, in attempts of relieving Ichigo of the job, he couldn't think of anyone else that he had wanted for the job. He hadn't even told Nel, he only said that so that Ichigo wouldn't be suspicious. He watched as Ichigo leaned against the back of the couch, his shirt riding up a little exposing a tan flesh. Some unknown force buckled within Grimmjow. He snarled slightly as he shook the thought of his mind, just as Ichigo was getting ready to say something.

"I have two questions." Ichigo stared at Grimmjow, who didn't make any notion to response. "How much are will to pay?"

Grimmjow smirked. "Not gonna tell ya. But it's more than enough."

Ichigo scowled. "Second question: where's Nel?"

"She's with her grandpa. She's staying there for tha weekend." Grimmjow tossed his now empty bottle into the trash can and walked towards the door, holding it open. "You start Monday, now get out."

Ichigo glared at the other man as he stood up. "You can't just order me around, ya know."

"Actually, as your employer, I can." The smirk on Grimmjow's lips broadened into a sickening smile as he motioned to the door. He needed to get the berry out of his house, fast. "Leave."

Ichigo simply glared again as he walked out of the apartment. If anything, he was even more confused than he had been when he went in there.

:::

"Ichi, you've had such a long day. You know what you need?" Ichigo didn't like the glint that was shining in his best friend's eye. "You need to go dancing. That's exactly what you need."

"What?"

Ichigo had some how wound up at Shinji's house after leaving Grimmjow's. His dad wasn't on the best of speaking terms with him (it even seemed like his 'training assults' carried a little edge to them) so he wasn't necessarily in the greatest mood to go home. After arriving at Shinji's house, the latter had some how managed Ichigo to spill about everything that had ahappened that day. Shinji, if anything, was a lot happier about Ichigo's situation than he had been. A hot bad boy with a job taking the spot of Ichigo's current loser boyfriend, what else could a man want for his best friend?

"Dancing. You know, moving your body to the rhythm of music." Shinji had already made his way to his closet, pulling out different tops and bottoms.

"I know what dancing is." Ichigo scowled slightly. "What does that have to do with my current situation?"

"You need to relax Ichigo. When was the last time you had any _fun_?'

As much as Ichigo didn't want to admit it, he really couldn't think of any recent time that he just let everything go and relax. Especially since Grimmjow's sudden appearance, his life's been a little bit more hectic. The idea of going out dancing with his best friend was sounding extremely appealing before his mind went flying back to his boyfriend. Renji didn't really like it when Ichigo went dancing with out him, not that Renji even danced when he went, which was the main reason why Ichigo had always denied Shinji's offer. But then again, Ichigo had been doing a lot of things that Renji didn't like recently.

"When are we leaving?" Shinji turned slowly as he looked over at the orange haired man on his bed. Ichigo sighed, he had a slight feeling that this night was not going to end the way he wanted to.

Girmmjow leaned against the bar, his eyes narrowing slightly at the people around him. He watched as males danced against one another, butch females spitting game at the more feminine lesbians to his right. He groaned at the sight, this was not what he imagined when Nnoitra said they were going out. He looked to his left and saw his one-eyed friend staring at a tightly clothed man who happened to pass by. When he saw Nnoitra lick his lips, Grimmjow scrunched his nose.

"Ya said we were going to a bar."

Nnoitra tore his gaze off the man who passed by to grin at his friend. "This is a bar."

"This is a gay bar."

The smile on Nnoitra's lips managed to stretch even further. "But a bar, nonetheless."

"I'm not gay." Grimmjow scowled as drank from the bottle that was in his hand.

"Yeah, and that's why ya wanna see that carrot all the time, ne?" Grimmjow caught the condescending tone in Nnoitra.

Grimmjow turned to face him fully, "I don't like tha guy. Okay?"

Nnoitra patted his friend's shoulder, shaking his head. "Keep tellin' yerself that. Whateva helps ya sleep at night."

Grimmjow growled as he pulled his shoulder away from the hand. Just as he was going to turn away from Nnoitra, he caught the sight of something over the man's shoulder that made his jaw slacken slightly. Nnoitra looked over his own shoulder and smirked when he saw the carrot he had just mentioned, followed along by a delicious looking blonde. _Target sighted. _Nnoitra continued to smirk as his eyes followed the blonde.

Grimmjow couldn't believe what he was seeing in front of him or well…at a distance. Whenever Grimmjow had seen Ichigo he was wearing clothes that well were normal. Clubbing Ichigo was clearly a different side of Ichigo that was not exposed enough to the public. Grimmjow's eyes instantly latched onto the purple tank top that the berry was wearing, he swore it was like a second skin it was so tight. His eyes trailed further down as he came to black leather pants, hugging the lithe body in all the correct spaces while riding extremely low on his hips. He didn't know what was going on inside him, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the guy. _You're not gay. You are not looking at him._ _Yeah right._ Grimmjow couldn't even lie to himself properly. He openly stared at the man when he knew he should have turned away.

Ever since Ichigo stepped foot in the club he could feel a persistent pair of eyes latch onto him. He was used to it, having _someone_ look at him when he went out, he did make a show of it and all, especially since he didn't go out too often. He scrunched his eyebrows when he continued to feel like he was being watched. He turned his head slowly in the direction of where he could feel the stare coming from. Ichigo could feel his eyes grow to the size of dinner plates: across the room Grimmjow was staring directly at him. Ichigo turned his head away quickly, trying to pass it off as he burrowed himself in a throng of people.

"What's wrong?" Shinji noticed the look on Ichigo's face. It was a cross of panic and a flush.

"What, nothing."

"No, you definitely saw someone." Shinji pushed on the tips of his toes to look past Ichigo, his eyes instantly locking onto a tall figure that was walking towards them. His eyes flickered past the looming man to the blue-haired guy sulking behind him. Shinji smirked as his eyes went back to Grimmjow. "I'm assuming you just saw a certain blue-haired man."

Ichigo's eyes went wide. "How'd you know?"

"Because he's walking this way right now." Shinji flashed a flirty smile as the tall man took a step next to him, leaving Grimmjow to stand next to an extremely embarrassed Ichigo. "Hi there." Shinji leaned against the tall table behind him, looking up at the taller male.

"Hey." Nnoitra placed his hand onto the table next to Shinji's arm, holding himself above the smaller male while still keeping a tolerable distance.

"Is there anything I can help ya with Mr…" Shinji batted his eyes slightly, his flirting in full throttle.

"Nnoitra."

"Shinji." He delicately placed a hand out for Nnoitra to shake. Smirking, the other man took his hand. Shinji's grip tightened as his smiled broaden. "Let's dance!"

Nnoitra stopped all movements. "I don't dance."

"Please, everyone dances." Not listening to the man he had reeled in, Shinji somehow managed to pull the taller male into the middle of the dance floor.

Ichigo couldn't believe what he had just seen. Shinji snagged a guy in less then five minutes, simultaneously leaving Ichigo with the last person he had wanted to be with at this very moment. The two still hadn't said anything to each other. They hadn't even bothered to look at each other, instead looking awkwardly at the people around them. Grimmjow noticed someone walking towards them, his eyes set on the berry standing next to him. Subconsciously, Grimmjow cleared his throat and took a step towards the berry, looking at the man who didn't dare to take another step forward. Ichigo hadn't notice the man who was walking towards them; he had only registered Grimmjow's body getting closer to him.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo took a step back as he stared the man next to him.

Grimmjow smirked. "Nothin'. Don't get so haughty berry, I wasn't comin' on to ya or anythin'."

Ichigo felt himself blush at the remark. "Whatever. What are you even doing here?"

"I'm allowed ta go where ever the hell I want, berry." Grimmjow turned towards Ichigo, trapping him against the table that he had been leaning on. From a bystander's point of view, the stance would have signaled that the berry was off limits.

"This is a _gay_ bar." Ichigo was finding himself blushing even harder at Grimmjow's new position. _You do not like him. He is not gay. You have Renji, who's an ass, but you have him. He is not gay. _

"Maybe, I want to party it up with tha fairies." Grimmjow smirked as he watched the berry get uncomfortable by his stance, practically writhing. _How I'd_ _to see him writher underneath me- No Grimmjow! You are not gay!_

"You're such an asshole."

Without another word Ichigo pushed away from Grimmjow, making his way towards the dance floor. He patted his cheeks as he tried to get rid of the blush that he knew was apparent. His face had felt extremely warm and the heat radiating off the bodies that were now surrounding him was not helping. He tried to push everything to the back of his mind. _You are here to relax, not to think about a blue-haired devil that enjoys tormenting you_. Ichigo nodded to himself has he felt the rhythm of the music coursed through his veins.

Every now and again he felt a body press against his. He'd merely begin to move away from said body, trying to show that he wasn't interested in dancing with anyone. In the middle of a song he felt a body press against his backside. Groaning, he moved away, swaying his hips as he tried to subtly detach himself. He thought he had gotten rid of the person, until he felt the body against him again. Ichigo tried to move again, only to see a hand snake its way onto his hip. The hand that was placed firmly against his the hip of his jeans, the thumb that was subtly rubbing the exposed skin between the tank top and leather pants, and the hard body behind him felt extremely familiar, but he wasn't sure why.

He furrowed his eyebrows, he wasn't sure why, but he was really annoyed by this guys persistence. Just as he was about to turn around the body left his backside. Ichigo turned around regardless, only to find a throng of people dancing and minding their own business. Ichigo no longer felt like dancing as he walked off the floor, heading to a table that Nnoitra and Shinji were sitting at. He noticed that Grimmjow was missing, _not that I care_.

"Hey Ichi, ya done dancing?" Shinji was resting his chin on is hand as he smiled at Ichigo.

"Yeah, there was someone who wouldn't leave me alone." Ichigo grabbed the front of his tank top and pulled the collar back and forth trying to fan his sweaty body.

"Really, now?" If possible, the smile on Shinji's face grew. He had been watching Ichigo and knew exactly who had been dancing with his friend.

Ichigo cocked an eyebrow at his smiling friend. His eyes glanced over at the tall male sitting next to him. Nnoitra was staring at Ichigo with an amused expression. Ichigo shifted in his seat slightly, trying not to feel awkward at the gaze of the other man. Nnoitra smirked at Ichigo's reaction to his gaze; feeling extremely satisfied knowing that Ichigo was a _lot_ denser that he had thought he was. Shaking his head, Nnoitra pulled out his phone that had vibrated in his pocket. He smirked when he saw that it was Grimmjow who had texted him.

'_Left. Somethin' happened. Make sure tha berry gets home, alone.'_ _Tch, and he says he's not gay_. "Bastard."

Shinji looked over at Nnoitra, he clearly dropped his overly affectionate flirting act. In the short time that they had danced, he had come to the realization that Nnoitra was an asshole. Hot, but an asshole nonetheless, which made it easier for Shinji to be himself rather than a flirt, not that he wasn't regularly a flirt. "Something wrong?"

"Nothin'. Grimmjow left though." Nnoitra's eyes flashed to the clock on his phone. It was already two in the morning. "Gettin' kinda late."

Shinji looked at his watch, taking note of the time. "Yeah, we better get goin, if we wanna get home before the sun gets up."

Ichigo didn't say anything, simply shrugging as he led the way towards the door. He wasn't sure why, but it made him really uneasy to know that Grimmjow had left before them, _or without saying bye. Not that the asshole would._ Ichigo sighed as he stepped out of the heat of the club and into the cool of the streets. He took in a deep breath as he turned around to talk to Shinji. As soon as he turned around he met the sight of Nnoitra and Shinji caught up in a deep kiss. Ichigo's eyes went wide, suddenly embarrassed, he turned around.

"So…" Ichigo turned around slowly, an attempt to make himself known to the couple behind him. It didn't work though; the two were still going at it. "Shinji!"

Shinji jumped and bit down on the tongue that was invading his mouth at the moment. He pulled back and looked over at Ichigo. "What?"

"Bitch, ya bit my toungue." Nnoitra brought his hand to his mouth.

"Shut up, it wasn't on purpose." Shinji scowled at him before turning back to Ichigo. "What's up, Ichi?"

Ichigo was beginning to feel mad and embarrassed. "I thought we were leaving?" He was clearly being a cock block and was pissed that the person he could go see at this time of night didn't want to be around him. It didn't help that his mind kept going back to _another_ man that he should not have been thinking about.

"Right," Shinji began to step away from Nnoitra to hail a cab. He had always been better at it then Ichigo, so the two had agreed upon it to let the blonde call their rides home.

"I can take ya home, if ya need it." Nnoitra lazily draped an arm around Shinji's shoulders, just as a cab pulled up.

"We're fine." Ichigo was already sliding into the back of the cab.

Through the corner of his eye he could see Shinji and Nnoitra engage in another lip lock. He groaned to himself. It felt like going out made him feel worse. _Wasn't this whole thing supposed to make him feel relaxed?_ Per usual, Ichigo's mind went wandering back to Grimmjow, something that was happening way too often. It kept bugging him that Grimmjow had left before them. It also bugged him that Grimmjow had been there in the first place. That had put a damper on the night for Ichigo right off the bat. _Grimmjow, Grimmjow, Grimmjow._ _Everything that's wrong in my life is because of that bastard._

Shinji slid into the seat next to Ichigo a smile clear on his face. He turned to his friend who was staring at him sourly. "Do not get mad at me just because you had a bad night."

"It's your fault I even went out tonight!"

"So, the turn of events were out of my control."

"Tch, whatever." Ichigo leaned back into the smelly cab seat as he watched the city to turn suburbia as they headed home.

"At least one thing came out of this night."

Ichigo turned to look at Shinji. "Yeah?"

"I found a man who can kiss like the devil." Shinji smiled happily to himself as Ichigo merely rolled his eyes.

* * *

**Hello my dear readers!**

**My want to update and boredom and depression that I wasn't at SM Town LA (I'm a kpop fan!) made me get this chapter out in a couple of hours!  
A little on the shorter side, but it's an update, yeah!  
I have SOOO many ideas with this story, and I'm getting them out as fast as I can :D  
Hopefully I'll still be able to update regularly, but my laptop decides it hates the internet and won't let me connect, so I have to transfer my stories over to another computer to update -_-'.**

**ANYWAYS, Thanks for reading and hope you review! :D **


	5. Chapter 5

Grimmjow placed his head in his hands as he let out a loud exhale. His mind kept reeling back to the night that he had gone clubbing with Nnoitra. The main reason why he had gone with his friend was because he figured that it would be a good way to get his mind off of a certain berry that seemed to make it his goal to ruin his life: first, with the kiss when they were ten and now, nine years later, with his intoxicating body. Grimmjow shook the last thought from his head. _You are not attracted to him_. He growled slightly as he tried to push the image of Ichigo in the club to the recess of his mind. Just as the image was leaving him, Nnoitra walked into his office. As soon as their eyes met, Nnoitra smiled.

"Ya know, Grimmy." Grimmjow snarled at the nickname that Nnoitra insisted on using despite Grimmjow's protest. "I coulda sworn that ya said ya didn like ta dance."

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed. "What are ya talking about, Nnoi?"

"Oh nothin'." Nnoitra sat down on the chair across from Grimmjow, his body looking way to large for the seat. "But ya know, ya also to me ya weren't gay."

"What tha fuck are ya talking about?" Grimmjow was beyond angry now.

"Oh, nothin,' of course." Nnoitra was way too pleased by their conversation. "I was just thinkin' about Saturday when we were at tha club. The carrot was dancin' right, and the funny thing is," Nnoitra smirked when he watched Grimmjow's eyes widen slightly, "Tha guy that he was dancin' with, he looked exactly like ya." Nnoitra waved his hands in front of his face. "But that can't be right, ne? Cause ya aint gay. Oh and ya don't dance."

"Fuck off Nnoi." Grimmjow was growling and could feel heat pooling behind his ears.

"Have I stuck a nerve, Grimmy?" Nnoitra was beyond amused at this point.

"No."

"Really? Ya know, now that I think about it, wasn't there a boy ya told me about when we were younger?" Nnoitra rubbed his chin in a faux thinking pose. "Ya, there was. A lil' kid ya used to beat up. Didn't he kiss ya?"

Grimmjow felt the heat from behind his ears spreading across his cheeks. "Shut up, Nnoi. Ya don't know what yer talkin' about."

Nnoitra's eyes went large. "It's the carrot-top, ain't it! He's tha one that kissed ya!"

"Nnoi. Stop."

Nnoitra couldn't stop the cackle that ran through his body. "Rich. This is way too rich! Yer gay for a boy who kissed ya when you were ten!"

"Get out of my office." He rubbed a tired hand over his face. This is not how he wanted his Monday to start off. "Unless there was an actual reason ya came here."

"Of course there was. The boss needs to talk to ya."

Grimmjow rolled as his eyes. This was going to be the start of a very long week.

Ichigo sighed as he leaned against the entrance to the elementary school. He was waiting for Nel to come out of the room, under the pretense that Nel knew he'd be coming. Ichigo looked around him, noticing that everyone around him happened to be a mother. They looked back at him with small smiles that made him feel slightly embarrassed. He tried to disappear into the wall, making himself unknown as possible, but they still watched him with curious eyes. It wasn't often that a young man came to pick up a child. Ichigo noticed as one of the younger mom's walked up to him.

"Hello."

"Uhm, hi." Ichigo shifted the strap of he bag that was on his shoulder uncomfortably.

"Are you here to pick someone up?"

"Yeah, Nel?" He wasn't sure why it came out as a question.

"Oh, isn't that the green haired girl?" The lady scrunched her nose slightly, which made Ichigo a little angry.

"Yeah, her."

"Are you her father?" The lady stared at him slightly accusingly.

Ichigo could tell that the other women were listening in. "No, I'm not actually. I'm only nineteen."

The woman talking to him cocked an eyebrow, "You're so young, what are you doing looking after a little girl? Is she your sister?"

Ichigo shifted on his feet, he was becoming more than just annoyed at the woman. "No, I'm just her babysitter."

"_Really_?" She leaned in closely, Ichigo knew she was going to try and lure more information out of him. "So where are her parents?"

Ichigo was not about to answer information that wasn't his business. Even if he had planned on answering, he didn't get the opportunity because he quickly saw Nel's green hair in the distance. She quickly caught sight of the orange-haired boy and began to run over to him, a broad smile making its way onto her face. Ichigo smiled when he saw her running as fast as her small little legs allowed her to. He stretched his hands out towards her just as she jumped, pulling her into his side so that he could carry her.

"Itsyugo, why are yuu hear?"

The lady standing near them eyed Ichigo questioningly. "Grimm didn't tell you? I'm babysitting you from now on." The lady near them looked at them with an intent stare. _Stupid, nosey obaachan._

"Otay! Thasth why onii-chan wanted me ta give yuu thith!" Nel reached into her pocket, fingering the bottom of it until she produced a key. She handed it to Ichigo with a smile on her face.

"At least we won't be locked out of the house this time." Ichigo merely nodded at the lady he had been talking to and walked away.

"Itsuygo's gonna be lookin afta me?"

Ichigo couldn't find the smile that made its way onto his lips. "Yeah, I am."

The walk back to the apartment was uneventful, save for Nel's constant need to tell Ichigo every detail about her day. He listened thoughtfully as they walked, nodding and asking questions when he deemed important. Nel was happy throughout the entire exchange, pleased at the fact that Grimmjow had chosen a babysitter she had approved of. Ichigo shifted her weight as they neared the apartment, deciding that it would be a lot more appropriate to put her down. Despite her wishes, he placed her small feet on the ground and grasped her hand to make sure she didn't run off like did whenever she was with Grimmjow. When they entered the apartment, Nel instantly threw her bag aside and ran to the nearest toy. Ichigo simply shook his head. He had noticed that Grimmjow happened to do the exact same thing whenever he came home.

Ichigo blushed slightly at the thought of how comfortable he had become in Grimmjow and Nel's home in the past week. Despite today being his first official day as Nel's hired babysitter, he had been at the two's home often. The fact that Ichigo was able to distinguish certain mannerisms that the two had carried, made Ichigo shake his head. _You will not get attached_. Those five words ran through Ichigo's head whenever he found himself drifting off to think about the two. As much as he hated it, Ichigo had recently found himself dreaming about a sweet little scenario of him and Grimmjow raising Nel as their child. Like a family. A happy family: with multicolored hair and gay parents. _You will not get attached._ Ichigo stopped the thought._ The whole scenario was wrong. The image would never come true._

Ichigo was pulled out of his thought when he felt his hand being tugged. With a subtle shake of his head Ichigo looke down at Nel who was smiling up at him, a string of drool flowing down her chin. Ichigo kneeled so that he was eye to Nel, using the pad of his thumb to wipe away from the slobber. Nel bit her lips and smiled again as she turned around and began to play with her toys. Ichigo stood back to full height and made his way towards the kitchen, beginning to prepare Nel's afternoon snack.

"Hey," Nel looked up and stared at Ichigo with wide eyes, waiting for what was coming next. "What do you want for a snack?"

Nel paused before a smile burst on her thin lips. "Itsyugo!"

"Eh!" Ichigo looked up from the refrigerator he had been looking at Nel with confusion.

"I want sthwaberry! Sthwaberry and cweam!"

Ichigo took in a deep breath. _Great, Grimmjow's nick name is catching on_. He looked back into the refrigerator, moving items to see if Grimmjow had any fruits. He frowned when he noticed that the refrigerator was practically empty. He shook his head at Grimmjow's incompetence. _What in the world did he expect to eat if there's no food?_ Standing up and stretching his back, Ichigo pulled his wallet out of the back of his pocket. He figured he had enough to buy strawberries and some ingredients for dinner that night. Grimmjow would end up paying him back, anyways. Ichigo turned to Nel who was having a tea party with a few dolls.

"Want to go to the store?" He walked towards her, bending down to pick up her discarded jacket.

"Yeth!" Nel jumped up and ran towards Ichigo so that he could put her jacket on for her.

Smiling, they walked to the nearest convience store, which happened to be the same one that Grimmjow and Ichigo ran into each other former had returned. Nel's feet pattered against the floor in a quick manner as her tiny legs worked to keep up with Ichigo's longer ones. As soon as they were in the store, Nel ripped her hand out of Ichigo's grasp and started running off. In panic, Ichigo grabbed the nearest basket to him and started to run after the little girl. He wasn't watching where he was going, merely listening to the sound of her laughter as an indicator to her location.

"Nel! Nel, where are yo-" Ichigo had been running around a corner when he felt a large body come in contact with his own, causing him to fall on the grown in an ungraceful manner. Ichigo looked up as a wave of déjà vu fell over him. "Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow stared down at the babysitter, shifting Nel's position and weight as he draped her over his shoulder. "Berry, you're supposed to be watching this little devil."

"Onii-chan found me, Itsyugo!" She was pounding on Grimmjow's back with her small fists, laughing all the while.

Ichigo scowled as he stood up. "What are you doing here, Grimmjow? I thought you were at work?"

Grimmjow smiled at the sight of Ichigo. He was buying bento with Nnoitra when he Ichigo ran into him. "I'm on a lunch break. What are you two doing here?"

"Nel wanted strawberries, and considering that you have no food in your house, we came to the store to buy some." Ichigo extended his arms to motion for Grimmjow to pass the small girl to her. Instead, Grimmjow pulled her down from his shoulder and placed her on his hip.

"Do you need money?" Grimmjow used his free hand to pull his wallet out of the back of his pants. Before Ichigo could respond, Nnoitra walked into the aisle, holding two containers of pre-made food.

"Oi Grimmy. Which one do ya want?" He motioned to the food before his eyes locked onto the scene in front of him. Grimmjow noticed the unpromising smile that made its way onto his thin lips. "Mah, mah. What do we have here?"

Nel's eyes locked onto the tall gangly man, going wide before she threw her hands around Grimmjow's neck as she cowered into his body. Grimmjow noticed and shook his head. "Here Nel, go to Ichigo."

Ichigo reached out for the girl, who instantly brought her arms to lock around his neck as she turned her face into the heat, her hair shielding her face. Ichigo, confused by the action, rubbed small circles on her back. "Hey, Nel, what's the matter?" When the usually vocal girl didn't say anything, Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow with a cocked eyebrow.

"Nnoitra scares her."

Ichigo cocked an eyebrow. "Why does he scare her?"

"Well, one time, Nnoitra was over at the house visiting when he decided to play a trick on Nel. He jumped out from behind a door wearing a mask and scared her. She was so scared that she fell back and hit her head against the floor pretty hard. Not any real damaged, but she still gets spooked when he's around."

Said male walked towards them, pushing one of the bento boxes into Grimmjow's chest. "Here." He turned to Ichigo with a large smile, before his eyes locked onto the seaweed color hair that was covering Nel's face. Nnoitra leaned forward, his hand coming up to move Nel's hair. "Ah, is this the little booger?"

"Didn't I tell you not to call her that?" Grimmjow growled as he grabbed Nnoitra shoulder and pulled him away when Nel started to shake a little.

"Wha'? Ain't it a term of endearment?"

"Not when you say it."

Nnoitra merely cackled again as he looked at Ichigo from head to toe. "So carrot, what brings ya here?"

Ichigo scowled, he didn't like being called 'carrot' as much as he didn't like being called 'berry'. "It's Ichigo, not 'carrot.' And I'm here to by food, not that it's any of your concern."

Grimmjow smirked at Ichigo's blunt manner. Most people were intimidated by Nnoitra's gangly stance, and not to mention the rather sinister look that adorned his face. Watching the berry stand up for himself made Grimmjow feel oddly proud, he really did grow up from the kid who was easily beat up when they were younger. His eyes only lingered a little longer on Ichigo before he looked away, just as Ichigo's eyes started to drift to his face. Grimmjow felt a slight change of heat on his face when he realized that he was under the berry's gaze.

"So would ya rather I call ya berry?"

"No!" Ichigo looked at each other in surprised when they had realized that they both spoke at the same time. Nnoitra smirked again.

"Look, I have to get going. Grimm, I'll see you later?"

Ichigo watched Grimmjow nod softly before he turned on the ball of his foot to walk down the aisle. When he reached the end, he saw Grimmjow was still watching him. Their eyes locked and Ichigo's stomach did a back flip in his stomach. He shook his head as he walked out of the store, pushing the last thoughts of Grimmjow out of the back of his mind.

"How was the first day of work?" Shinji took a sip of the smoothie he was drinking. The two were sitting in the food court of their college relaxing in between classes.

"It was okay. I ran into Grimmjow and Nnoitra at the store."

"You saw Nnoitra? That's funny, he didn't tell me that last night."

"_You_ saw Nnoitra last night?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow as he peered over his chopsticks.

Shinji smirked, something that should have acted as a warning for Ichigo. "Oh I did more than just _see_ him."

Ichigo threw his hands up. "I don't want to know. I really don't want to know."

This caused the other male to chuckle slightly. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. What did you end up doing with Nel?"

"Well, I made dinner and did homework while she played with her toys. It was pretty boring, truthfully."

"Hmm, I'm sure it didn't stay boring for long." Shinji winked at the innuendo.

"For your information Shinji, I left as soon as he came home."

This had been the truth. Grimmjow had come home just as Ichigo had put Nel to bed. When Ichigo left Nel's room, his eyes had instantly locked onto Grimmjow's, his stomach doing small back flips again. Ichigo felt an oh-so-familiar, and completely unwanted, feeling swarm into his stomach. With the reawakened feelings inside of him, Ichigo had to get out of the house immediately. Before Grimmjow was able to say anything, Ichigo quickly yelled that there were leftovers in the microwave and left the house practically running.

Ichigo shook his head slightly at the memory before looking up at his blonde friend who was staring at him speculatively. "Shinji, can I talk to you seriously?"

Shinji raised a slim eyebrow at his friend. "Of course you can, Ichi. What's eatin' at ya?"

"Well, I'm kind of confused." Ichigo put his chopsticks down and took a deep breath. "I think I _feel_ something for Grimmjow…again." Shinji couldn't help but laugh. Ichigo scowled at his friend. "What?"

Shinji was still laughing and took a moment to take a breath. "Ichi, I could have told you that."

Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows. "What are you talking about Shinji?"

Shinji patted his friend's hand as small chuckles still made its way through his lips. "I could have told you that you were attracted to the man. It's extremely obvious by the way that you always seem to squirm and blush around him."

"I do not blush."

"Yeah, and Grimmjow's hair's not blue." Shinji shook his head at his friend's idiocy. "So, what are you gonna do about it?"

"What do you mean, 'What am I going to do about it'? I can't do anything about it. He's straight and off limits."

"I'm not sure he's entirely straight." Shinji smiled.

"What do you mean he's not straight?" Ichigo couldn't help but feel shocked. "The man's look screams 'I LOVE WOMAN!'"

"You wouldn't be sayin' that after how he looked at you at the club."

Ichigo scowled. "He didn't look at me."

"Tch, yeah right. And he didn't guard you from other men and he wasn't dancing with you at the club."

Ichigo's face blushed. "What?"

Shinji waved his hand nonchalantly in the air, trying to bypass the slip of his tongue. "It doesn't matter anyways though, you have Renji."

Ichigo's heart quickened, for a moment he completely forgot about Renji. "Right, I have Renji."

"Ichi, how are you and Renji?" Shinji was standing up from the table now, so that he could start walking towards his next class.

"We haven't talked since Friday when we got in our fight." Ichigo scratched the back of his head, feeling slightly guilty that he had actually forgotten about all of his problems with his boyfriend.

Shinji patted his friend's shoulder. "I'm sure things will be fine. Call me after class I'll help ya watch the kid."

"Sure, thing."

Ichigo was sighing the whole walk to pick up Nel. If he was honest with himself, he hadn't thought about Renji at all in the past two weeks. He knew he should feel bad that he and Renji were fighting, but whenever he thought about it, other matters always put themselves head of his red-headed boyfriend. _Boyfriend_, were they even that anymore? Neither of them made any attempt to contact one another over the weekend, to start _some_ sort of redemption after their blow up. He loved Renji, he knew that he did. Renji was one of the few people that he was completely comfortable with, but when he thought about it, was it love like lovers? Or was it more like a love for a brother. Ichigo sighed when he realized that he was standing in front of the elementary school.

Nel ran to him as soon as she spotted his familiar orange hair. Despite the internal conflict that was currently going on in his head, Ichigo couldn't stop the smile that was quickly forming onto his face. In a familiar fashion, she ran to him and put her arms up for him to catch her. He picked her up easily and spun her slightly, his older brother instincts kicking in from when he used to treat Yuzu the same way. If there was one thing that Nel was extremely useful for, it was a distraction. The whole walk to Grimmjow's house, Ichigo's mind didn't drift to any thoughts of blue or red haired men. That was until Ichigo heard his name being yelled some distance behind him. Confused, Ichigo turned around and saw Renji standing at the foot of the stairs that lead to Grimmjow's apartment.

"Renji?"

"We need to talk."

Ichigo noted the anger that was practically radiating off his boyfriend's body in strong waves. "Yeah, sure." Ichigo looked at Nel before placing her on the floor, before opening the door for her. "Hey Nel, I need to talk to my friend for a bit. If I leave you alone, will you be alright?"

"Hai, Itsyugo." She looked back at Renji before entering the apartment.

Ichigo closed the door before he walked down the short flight of stairs to the awaiting man. Ichigo and Renji stared at each other silently. Ichigo stuffed his hands into pockets as he shifted his weight. The two were quickly covered in an awkward silence as waves of anger and confusion continued to roll off of Renji's body. Ichigo looked up from the ground and found Renji's honey eyes staring at him in an extremely serious glare. The look was something that Ichigo didn't like seeing on his boyfriend and made him feel extremely uncomfortable. After holding his gaze, he saw Renji's eyes soften before the other male let out the breath he was holding. Ichigo felt himself exhale too, when he noticed that Renji started to relax. Renji ran a hand through his hair, which Ichigo had just now noticed was let down.

"We need to talk."

"You said that already." Ichigo hadn't meant to sound snarky, but with the way that Renji had looked at him, he knew it came off as that. "Sorry."

"You're workin' for him?"

Ichigo shouldn't have been surprised at Renji's straight forward questioning, but he still found himself a little shocked that the question had been asked at the start of the conversation. "Yeah, I am."

"When did you start?"

"Yesterday."

"No, I meant, when did you get hired?"

"…Right after I left the shoten on Friday." Ichigo wasn't sure why, but he was feeling extremely uncomfortable under Renji's gaze.

"So, you saw him even though I told you I didn't like it?" Renji took a step closer to Ichigo, his anger starting to form again.

Ichigo looked up, a scowl on his face. "It's not like I was planning to go see him! He called when I was leaving and offered me the job. It's income Renji, that's all it is."

"The way he looks at you clearly doesn't want you around to _pay_ you. Is that all it is, or is he paying you for something _else_?"

"What the hell, Renji! Why would you even insinuate that?" Ichigo felt his anger starting to boil as well. Lately, it took the smallest detail to break out an argument between the two.

"How would I know Ichigo? A mysterious stranger from your past comes back out of nowhere and all of a sudden you seem to be with him all the time. Your dad doesn't like him and I get an iffy feeling about him too. You say you don't like him and that it's nothing to worry about and yet _you're always with him_."

"You're wrong Renji, I'm not with him, and I'm babysitting!"

"Okay, so you're babysitting his little sister, then why were you guys having such a cozy chat in the super market? Buying dinner for the happy little family?"

Ichigo flushed as his anger rose. "You were spying on me?"

"Hell no, Ichigo." Renji took another step forward, forcing the two to stand only inches apart. "I was picking up something for Urahara when I saw you two."

"Well it's not what you're thinking, okay? I was buying dinner for _Nel_. It was pure coincidence that he was there."

"Like it always is?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Ever since he stepped in, you _coincidently_ found yourself around him a lot."

Ichigo placed his hands against Renji's chest and shoved him. "Stop it, Renji. How many times do I have to tell you that nothing is going on between us! Why don't you just trust me? Why are you being so insecure about this whole thing!"

"Because of the way he looks at you Ichigo! You don't see it!"

"You're wrong!" Ichigo shook his head as thoughts of Shinji telling him the same thing popped in his mind. _He doesn't think of me that way_.

"No, I'm not." Renji took another step forward and grabbed onto Ichigo's biceps. "And I see the way you look at him." Renji caught Ichigo's eyes with his, boring into the deep pools of dark brown. "You don't look at me the same way anymore Ichigo. I see it, the fire in your eyes. Its…it's gone."

Ichigo shook his head, a bad feeling forming in the pit of his stomach. He knew what was coming next and he didn't want to hear the words fall from his boyfriend's mouth. "No. Renji, you're wrong. There's nothing between me and him. I feel nothing for him."

Renji simply shook his head. "Ichigo, just list-"

Ichigo pressed his lips against his boyfriend's trying to shut out all the doubts in the other male's mind; in his own mind. He felt it. It was faint, like a dying fire, but it was there. That spark that made him fall for the boy he had been kissing in the first place. But then something happened. Blue flashed through his brain, a shit eating grin, a menacing stare, and a hearty laugh that made his bones shake. Ichigo felt tears well in his eyes when he felt heat forming in his stomach, quickly over powering the feeling Ichigo got when he thought about the man he was kissing. Ichigo pulled away first, his heart sinking with every movement.

"We're breaking up." The words were faint, and Ichigo almost missed them.

Ichigo shook his head. "We can't. We've been together for four years. We can't just…just break up."

Renji rubbed his hands up and down Ichigo's arm, his heart was breaking with every word. He didn't want to break up with Ichigo but he knew the matters would only get worse. He knew that Ichigo no longer held the same love for him as he had a month or two ago. No, things were different between them, and the rift would only get bigger until they hurt each other in a way that they would never be able to fix. This was better. They had to break it off now before they said things they regretted. Renji took a deep breath, trying to calm down his insides that were trying to tell him to stop what he was doing and to accept Ichigo back in his arms.

"We've done it before. You'll be fine." Renji's heart felt like it was being squeezed.

"No, I won't accept it. We aren't breaking up, we can work through this." Ichigo knew he was acting silly. Whatever was wrong between the two couldn't be fixed so easily. No, Ichigo just didn't want to admit his underlying feelings.

"This isn't an argument Ichigo. I'm sorry…we, we just can't be together anymore." Renji closed his eyes as he pulled Ichigo into a final hug, placing a kiss of finality into the crown of Ichigo's head.

Ichigo shook his head into Renji's chest. "I'm so sorry." The words were muffled, but Renji could feel the vibrations of the words rattling his chest.

Renji pulled out of the hug, holding Ichigo an arm's length away. "There's nothing to be sorry for."

Renji didn't say anything else. He took a step away from Ichigo before mechanically walking away from the orange-haired male. Ichigo couldn't describe what he was feeling. He stared at the concrete where Renji had been standing second before. He knew this day would come. The day that he and Renji would be so far from each other that there was no beacon of hope. What Ichigo hadn't been prepared for was how bad it hurt. There was no 'We'll still be friends,' no mutual agreements, nothing. Despite how far he had fallen for another male, Ichigo still loved Renji, he couldn't help himself. Ichigo stood there, wallowing in the aftermath of his break up when he heard a throat clear. When Ichigo looked up, his eyes instantly caught blue iris.

"So you broke up with your boyfriend."

Ichigo scowled, suddenly hating the man in front of him. It was his fault that he had lost Renji. "How long have you been there?"

Grimmjow threw his hands up, trying to ward off Ichigo's anger. "Hey, I just got here. I only caught the end of your conversation."

Ichigo took a deep breath, as much as he wanted to hate Grimmjow, he knew it was extremely unlikely to happen. "Whatever. What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be back yet."

"I forgot an important document, actually."

Ichigo stared at Grimmjow before he walked up the stairs, not caring whether or not Grimmjow followed him up. Grimmjow's eyes stayed locked on Ichigo's back, noting the stiff motions of the boy as he walked. Grimmjow had actually walked in on the two kissing, his insides instantly flaring in an unfamiliar heat. He lowered his eyes, staring angrily at the scene in front of him. His expression changed when he noticed the two pull back from one another, both of them wearing grimaces that did not look promising for their relationship. He watched as words were exchanged, Renji pulling him in a final hug before walking away.

As Renji left Ichigo, his eyes instantly saw Grimmjow, from where he was half-hiding behind a pole. Their eyes locked, malice dripping from both of them. They didn't exchange words, simple nods of the head in half-hearted acknowledgement. As he passed Grimmjow couldn't help but notice the anger that was radiating off of the red-head, clearly directed at him. Once the male was out of sight Grimmjow stepped out of his small hiding space walking towards Ichigo, who still hadn't noticed him.

Grimmjow couldn't name the feeling that was currently coursing through his blood, but when he saw the look on Ichigo's face he wanted nothing more than to scoop the smaller man into his arms and hold him in a tight embrace. Grimmjow quickly threw the thought from his mind. It was inconceivable. He shouldn't be having those thoughts; especially for another male.

"Onii-chan!" Nel jumped up from her spot and ran towards her older brother, who merely ruffled her hair.

Grimmjow watched as Ichigo moved in the kitchen, pulling out pots and pans to start dinner for Nel and himself. Ichigo hadn't said anything to him, which was unusual because Ichigo was usually throwing questions at him while trying to hide that adorable blush of his. Grimmjow shook his head, _no that blush is not adorable_. Grimmjow scowled as he walked into his room and located the missing file. He grabbed it quickly and walked into the living room. He made it to the door when he realized that Ichigo was ignoring him.

"I'm leaving." Grimmjow stared at Ichigo's back, waiting for the other male to turn around and acknowledge him. When he didn't, he couldn't help but feel angry. "I said I'm leaving." When Ichigo didn't say anything, Grimmjow growled and threw open the door before slamming it in heated anger. He stalked off to his car and sped off to the office, feeling angry and confused with only one thing on his mind: Ichigo.

* * *

**Hello Readers!  
Sorry for the long wait!  
I was having computer problems, but I have thankfully gotten myself a shiny new laptop!  
And now I have internet again, so I can start posting! Woot woot!**

**So, now about the chapter itself:  
I was actually really sad that Ichigo and Renji broke up, though it was necessary.  
I mean, I know Renji showed up like...three times, but since it's my story and I know their back story, I couldn't help but feel sad :(  
I also felt it was a little rushed, but I needed it to happen for the GrimmIchi lovin' to start.  
I was actually planning to have Renji blow up at Ichigo and to have some huge fight that, but I enjoyed the softer break up instead. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy! Next update should be up in a week or so (I always say this and never stick to is ;_;) **


	6. Chapter 6

"What do you think you're doing?

Nel screamed as she dropped the cookie back on to the cooling tray. She turned around and saw Ichigo staring at her with narrow eyes, a playful smirk on his lips. She smiled sheepishly as she watched him step forward to tower over her. She screeched as his large hands pick her up from under her armpits and throw her into the air, only to catch her securely.

"What did I say about those cookies, Nel?" He held her at arm's length, shaking her slightly, as she laughed.

"Dat they're for afta dinna."

"Exactly. And have you had dinner yet?"

She looked down, sucking her bottom lip slightly. "No."

"Then no cookies." Ichigo brought her close to him so that he could rest her on his hip.

"Oh Ichi, just give her a cookie. One cookie won't ruin her appetite."

Ichigo looked over at his blonde friend with narrowed eyes. "Shinji, you've only been here for half an hour and you're already trying to coddle her."

"I can't help it." He stood up and walked towards Ichigo, bending over slightly so he could look at Nel closely. He flicked her nose which caused her to giggle. "She's kinda cute."

"Well, that doesn't mean we need to spoil her." He placed Nel down and ruffled her short green hair. "Go in the living room. I'll call you went dinner's done."

"Haaaai Itsyugo!"

Ichigo sighed as he leaned back against the counter, watching as Nel ran and jumped onto the couch. He liked being around her, he kind of missed being around younger kids. Yuzu and Karin were both fourteen now, so it's not like he could act like this with them. Not that he had when they were younger, since Yuzu was more like a parent than his own dad. It brought out something in Ichigo that he really enjoyed. And plus, it was a great distraction from whatever was currently plaguing his thoughts.

Shinji stared at Ichigo's face. He looked extremely happy, content even; tired, but definitely content. "So, Renji, ne?"

Ichigo sighed, rubbing his palm across his face. "Yeah, he like…followed me here, or something. We talked and I guess we're over."

Shinji nodded his head slowly, leaning against the opposing counter top. "That's a good thing, isn't it?" Ichigo shot him a look. "Okay, what I meant to say, it's a relief. You two were having problems and this would have happened eventually."

"Thank you for your support, Shin. It's greatly appreciated." Ichigo rolled his eyes as he pushed off the countertop to turn to the stove to finish dinner.

"Ichi, you know what I mean. I mean, I think it's admirable that Renji handled the situation the way he did. Knowing him, I'm surprised he didn't kick your ass."

"Tch. I could take him." Ichigo turned off the stove and poured its contents into a bowl, the curry bubbling slightly as it cooled from its boil.

"Ichi."

Ichigo sighed. "I know, I know. It's just that…you and him both said something that got me thinking. And I generally don't like where this train of thought is going." Shinji stared at Ichigo, a slim blonde eyebrow raised slightly. Ichigo looked down at his feet, feeling slightly embarrassed. "You both said that he looked at me differently."

"Ah."

"But he doesn't. He can't." Ichigo shook his head, even if he wanted to believe that Grimmjow had held some _possible_ feeling for him, his mind just couldn't imagine it. "He hates me. I mean, I grew up with him tormenting me."

"People change, Ichi."

Ichigo sighed, of course this was true, and change was inevitable. But Grimmjow, he just couldn't like Ichigo. That wasn't possible. "But it doesn't make any sense!"

"Does love usually make sense?" Shinji picked up one of the cookies and started walking to the living room, handing the dessert to a happy Nel.

Ichigo stood in the kitchen, looking at Nel, his mind instantly wandering off to thoughts of Grimmjow. Ichigo's feelings for the blue-haired devil had returned almost instantly when he saw the man towering over him in the grocery store. Whenever the man came home from work Ichigo would instantly feel flustered. Being the same room as the guy was almost too much for Ichigo to bear, but Grimmjow, how had felt the same way? Since Grimmjow had returned, he hadn't been exactly _mean_ to the kid. Granted, he did still call him berry or fairy, but he did get him a job. And sure, Grimmjow was still being an overall asshole to Ichigo, but at least he wasn't beating him up every chance he got, right?

Shinji left after three had dinner, and Ichigo spent the rest of night doing homework while Nel watched a couple of movies before knocking out at eight. He picked her up carefully and put her in her room, making sure to flick on the green ram night light before leaving the room. When Ichigo walked out of the room, he was expecting Grimmjow to be home, because he was usually there when Ichigo put Nel to bed. Ichigo was extremely surprised to find the apartment still empty. His eyes scanned quiet living room, feeling slightly uneasy at the sight. He had never really been in the living room by himself. As much as Ichigo wanted to go home, he knew he couldn't leave Nel by himself. With a sigh, Ichigo sat back down at the dining room table and continued his homework.

"Berry…berry…berry, wake up."

Ichigo groaned slightly when he felt his body being shook with soft whispers in his ear. He turned his head and cracked in eye open slowly. Standing next to him was a very tired looking Grimmjow. Ichigo sat straight up, looking at his surroundings. He was still sitting at the table with unfinished homework in front of him. He looked at the blurry clock and noticed that it read eleven-twenty. His eyes widened before looking back at Grimmjow.

"Are you just now getting home?"

Grimmjow sighed. "Yeah, I had a lot of work to do, plus some homework."

Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows. "You had homework?"

"I am still in school, ya know."

Ichigo nodded slowly, realizing that Grimmjow had taken a seat next to him. Ichigo's eyes raked over Grimmjow's tired form, his heart strings were tugged slightly. He suddenly wanted to take care of the man. "So, are you hungry?"

Grimmjow looked at him and smirked. "I am, actually. Whatcha cook?"

"Curry. I can heat it up for you if you want." Ichigo started to stand.

"It's okay, ya can go home if ya want. I didn' meant ta keep ya so long." Grimmjow rubbed his temples; a small headache had formed over the last couple of hours of work.

"No, it's okay. I don't mind." Ichigo's cheeks reddened slightly at his actions. Grimmjow and him were actually having a civil conversation. They were being _nice_ to each other. _I could get used to this_. As much as Ichigo's heart believed it, Ichigo forced his head to push the thought to the back of his mind.

Ichigo heated up the food and brought the plate to Grimmjow with a can of beer. Without thinking, Ichigo sat down as the man began to eat. Feeling slightly foolish, Ichigo started looking at his homework, trying to find something to do. In the midst of trying to occupy himself, Ichigo missed the small smile that Grimmjow had given him. To say that Grimmjow was tired was an understatement; the man was beyond just simply being tired. From working at the office to his online classes to watching Nel when Ichigo wasn't around, he felt like he had taken on too much for a twenty year old. But, having Ichigo next to him was oddly relaxing, though that might have been due to the fact that Grimmjow wasn't able to get the orange-haired man out of his head all day.

After leaving his apartment, Grimmjow's mind kept reeling back to Ichigo's face after his break up with Renji. He kept thinking about Ichigo ignoring him when he left and it bothered him, probably a lot more than he'd willingly admit. But now, having Ichigo sitting next to him, serving him, he felt oddly relaxed. Like, Ichigo was supposed to be there. In his thought process, Grimmjow hadn't realized that he had been staring at the other male, until a pair of brown eyes looked at him, a recognize scowl etched on Ichigo's face.

"What are you staring at?"

Grimmjow smirked. "Nothin', fairy."

Ichigo blushed. "Whatever."

"So, you and the red-head are over."

Ichigo scowled. "Yeah, we are." Grimmjow merely nodded. "Why do you care?"

Grimmjow snapped his head. "I-I don't care."

Smirking, Ichigo cocked his head, placing his chin in the palm of his head. "Really, then? Why did you ask if you don't care?"

Grimmjow stood up from the table, ignoring the question as he walked to the sink and threw the plate in. He didn't care. He was asking, making conversation. _But why ask that, when you saw the whole thing_? Grimmjow yelled at himself internally. Of course he wanted to make sure that Ichigo was rid of the guy. Every time Grimmjow even _thought_ of Ichigo being with someone, his insides would bubble. Grimmjow turned around and saw Ichigo standing up from the table, picking up his books.

"Ya leavin'?"

"Yeah. It's almost midnight, I should get going before my dad starts calling my phone non-stop."

"Yer nineteen, berry. Ya can do whatever ya want."

Ichigo shrugged as he started walking towards the door. "Not in my dad's eyes."

Just as Ichigo started to pull open the door, Grimmjow heard himself call out to the other. "You can stay if you want."

Ichigo froze, letting the words wash over his body in surprise. He slowly turned on the ball of his foot, staring wide-eyed at the male in front of him. "Wh-what?"

Grimmjow rubbed the back of his neck and scowled. "I'm just offering. Like you said, it's late."

"N-no, that's okay. I'll just leave. I have class in the morning."

"I can take ya to class if you want." Grimmjow was staring at the floor. He felt so out of character. _Why was I asking him to stay? Why did I want him to stay so badly?_

Ichigo shook his head, knowing his head was bright red. "I have to go home."

"Want me to drive you?" Grimmjow looked up slowly, teal eyes catching shocked brown ones.

"I'm good. Plus, you can't leave Nel here by herself."

Without another word, Ichigo stepped outside of the house and started walking towards the side walking. His heart was pounding hard inside of his chest. Grimmjow had asked him to stay. No, Grimmjow _insisted _that he stayed. Why? Ichigo didn't want to think about it. He had _just_ broken up with his boyfriend that day and he was already creating false realties about Grimmjow? But, the more that Ichigo thought about it, he wasn't exactly sad. He didn't want to admit it, but he knew things were off between him and Renji, like Renji said, things had changed between them.

Sighing, Ichigo found himself pushing the door open, surprised when his didn't attack him. It was late, sure that his father was sleeping, Ichigo tip-toed to the stairs. He jumped when a light in the living flashed on, blinding and scaring him at the same time. He turned slowly and found his dad sitting on the couch with a grim look on his face.

"Where were you?"  
Ichigo scowled. "At work."

"You're working for him?"  
Ichigo didn't need to ask to know that his dad was referring to Grimmjow. "I just started."

"You need to quit." Isshin's voice was quiet, but the statement still met Ichigo's ears.

"What?"

"I don't want you working for him." Isshin sighed as he rubbed a hand over his face.

"No, I'm not going to quit."

"Ichigo, please. It doesn't feel right to have you working for him."

"Why? Because of who his father is? I know you don't like the guy, but that shouldn't keep _me _from a job."

Isshin stood up, taking quiet steps towards his son. "Ichigo, it's much more than. Don't work for him." Isshin put a hand on Ichigo's shoulder, trying to create finality in their conversation.

Ichigo shrugged his hand away and stared hard at his dad. He couldn't explain why he was so defensive over working for Grimmjow. "No. I'm nineteen, dad. I can do what I want."

Ichigo turned around and began walking up the stairs. He heard his father sigh behind him when he reached the landing. Ichigo shook his head as he fell back onto his bed. It had been a long day, and he just now felt the after affects of all the emotions that were running through him. He was tried from just thinking of his day's events. Breaking up with Renji was the last thing he expected, along with catering to Grimmjow, but that was another story.

Grimmjow. Ichigo's mind was instantly filled with a familiar eat-shit grin, electric blue hair, and piercing blue eyes that mocked him every chance he got. His thoughts went back to when he had first met Grimmjow. He thought they could be friends because they both had different hair. That was clearly not the case. If anything, Ichigo's hair was partially why Grimmjow targeted him, saying that he was the only one that was allowed to be different. Ichigo laughed at the memory, thinking of how Grimmjow was still the same, yet so different. It was a good different; a kind of different that Ichigo felt himself liking.

His heart hurt for a moment. Renji entered his mind for a fleeting second and he stopped to think about how Renji had been there over the past four years, his rock. He suddenly felt really sad that Renji was no longer his, but friends, that's what they were meant to be. Ichigo sighed as he rolled onto his side, trying to seek sleep that was staying out of sight. His heart started to hurt again when Grimmjow began to seep back into his consciousness.

xxx

"Itsyugo?"

Nel walked off the jungle gym, her eyes scanning the area for a familiar head of orange hair. She walked around the bars and slides, trying to find her babysitter. Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around her pulling her away from the jungle gym. The body spun her causing her to scream and giggle. When the spinning subsided she turned around and found Ichigo smiling at her. He put her down and she ran off again, stopping only to turn around to make sure that Ichigo was still there.

It had been a month since Ichigo had started working for Grimmjow, and he had to admit that was overly content with how everything had been going. His first paycheck from Grimmjow held figures that Ichigo couldn't even imagine. When he tried to complain, Grimmjow simply glared at him and kicked him out of the house. Ichigo had noticed that with this past month, Grimmjow had been working overly hard. He always seemed to becoming home later and later each day, making Ichigo feel a little worried. He had grown accustomed to staying late and waiting for Grimmjow to get home, heating him up some food before leaving. His dad hadn't lightened up on the whole "working for the enemy" but since he still hadn't explained to Ichigo why he hated Grimmjow's family, Ichigo simply ignored his father. Or, at least more than he usually did.

Nel had been the reason why he looked past what his dad wanted. The girl had an undeniable charm to her. That, and Ichigo had noticed whenever he picked up Nel, she was being picked on. Ichigo had developed some alpha mom feelings for her, wanting to protect her against everything. It probably because he felt like he had to make sure that she didn't have the same youth that he had. Taking care of Nel was what made him deal with his dad's hasseling. He smiled at the thought, as he walked over to the bench that Shinji had been sitting at. Ichigo noticed that Shinji was scowling.

"Yeah, here he is." Shinji held the phone out to Ichigo, who picked it up with hesitation. "Shit, I don't know why he doesn't just call ya himself."

Confused, Ichigo brought the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"Aye, carrot."

"Nnoitra?" Ichigo pulled the phone away from his ear to stare at it quickly.

"I need ya to look after Grimm."

"What do you mean look after him, isn't he at work?"

Through the phone Ichigo could hear groaning in the background followed by Nnoitra cussing. "Fuck, that's disgusting Grimm. Carrot, ya need to get to Grimm's place now. He sick and I ain't lookin' after him." Without another word Nnoitra hung up.

Ichigo sighed as he handed Shinji his phone. He sighed as he looked back at the park that he had taken Nel to for the day, wanting to give her some fresh air. But now, he had to go take care of Grimmjow because he was sick? Ichigo sighed as he walked over to the swings that Nel was playing at. He stopped when he noticed that Nel was sitting with a pink haired girl. He watched as they giggled with one another. Ichigo smiled, feeling guilty that he had to steal Nel away from her new found friend. Slowly, he walked towards the girls. Nel's head snapped in his direction at the sound of his footsteps.

"Itsyugo, this is Yachiru!" Nel jumped off the swing and ran towards Ichigo, wrapping her arms around his legs and beamed up at him.

"Hi, Yachiru. I'm Ichigo."

"Icchi, do you like to fight?" Ichigo was slightly taken aback by the small girl's straight forward question. Ichigo was unable to form words and Yachiru just smiled at him. "I think you'd make good friends with Kenny."

"Okay, then." He looked away from the girl, trying to determine whether or not it was safe for Nel to be friends with her. With a small smile, Ichigo looked at Nel. "Nel, we have to go now. It seems Grimmjow's sick."

"Hai, Itsyugo." Nel turned around and waved at Yachiru. "Bye Yachiru!"

Yachiru waved back as Ichigo picked up Nel and started walking in the general direction of the apartment. Per usual, Nel rattled off about her experience with Yachiru and how she wanted to play with her again. Ichigo merely nodded his head, thinking of the likeliness of running into someone they had met at the park was extremely slim. Regardless, he pretended to agree that they would meet again. When they reached the apartment, Ichigo went in with hesitancy. He found the living room empty and set Nel down. He told her to go to her room as he walked towards Grimmjow's closed door.

Ichigo tapped his knuckles against the wood, pausing to wait for recognition from inside. When he didn't, he slowly turned the door knob and looked into the darkened room. He could see the silhouette of a large body on an equally large bed. With soft steps, Ichigo pushed his way into Grimmjow's room, rounding the bed so that he looked down at Grimmjow's sleeping form. He smirked slightly at Grimmjow's slightly serene look, thinking that he would have never seen that look before. Ichigo brought his hand out to feel Grimmjow's forehead. As soon as his skin touched the hot forehead, Grimmjow's eyes snapped open.

He scowled when he noticed Ichigo. "What are you doing here?" His voice was horse and his eyes had drifted shut as he mentally tried to ward of a pounding headache.

"Nnoitra called. He told me you were sick." Ichigo touched Grimmjow's forehead again, only to have his hand smacked away.

"Well, I don't need yer help. So leave."

"I'm not leaving."

Ichigo walked out of the room, stopping at Nel's to see what she was doing, and headed toward the kitchen. He pulled out a large bowl and filled with it could water. He grabbed a dish rag from one of the drawers before walking back to Grimmjow's room. When he entered he noticed that Grimmjow had pushed himself up into a sitting position, wincing as he rubbed his temples. Ichigo's eyes instantly noticed the large amount of skin that was showing, since he had just now realized that Grimmjow was shirtless.

Grimmjow noticed the slight red that was painted across the bridge of Ichigo's nose and the apples of his cheeks. He watched as Ichigo stiffly walked towards the bed, placing the bowl on the nightstand. Ichigo dipped the rag into the water, squeezing the excess out of the towel. With a tentative hand, Ichigo pushed against Grimmjow's chest signaling for Grimmjow to lie down. He did so, watching Ichigo with hungry eyes. Ichigo's cheeks began to heat again as he took the towel and dabbed it against Grimmjow's heated forehead. He placed the cold down against the skin, his fingers lingering slightly. The two stared at each other before Ichigo got up from the bed.

"Did you take any medicine?" Ichigo's heart was pounding, just from being in the same proximity as Grimmjow.

Grimmjow cleared his throat. "No. Nnoitra just dropped me off."

"Do you have any?"

"Yeah, it's in a cupboard in the kitchen." Grimmjow watched Ichigo, his heart strings tugging slightly.

"I'll be right back." With that, Ichigo walked out of the room.

In the past month he felt something for Ichigo, something that made him feel extremely uncomfortable. He noticed the more that Ichigo was around that he had actually liked having him in the house. His mind would creep back to when he was younger and he used to torment Ichigo, and he really couldn't remember why he had done that. Not that he had bothered him now, it was the past. But was Ichigo over it? Did Ichigo still think about the days that Grimmjow had tormented him? Sighing, Grimmjow tried to sink further into the bed. He was clearly overworked. Online schooling and working for his step-father was not easy. Especially with the shit his step-father had been putting under him.

Grimmjow didn't realized that he had falling asleep until he felt had felt someone subtly shaking him. His eyes fluttered open and he found warm brown eyes staring down at him. He noticed the small on Ichigo's lips. The two locked eyes and there was an undeniable tug that was been pulled between the both of him. Grimmjow noticed Ichigo shake his head as he pulled away from Grimmjow to pick up a small bowl that was sitting on his night stand next to the bowl filled with cold water. Grimmjow looked at the window and noticed that the sun had set.

"I made you some food. You need to eat before you take the medicine."

Grimmjow smirked as he moved into a sitting position. "Are ya gonna feed me, berry?"

"Tch." Ichigo held the bowl out for Grimmjow to hold. "This isn't a shoujo manga, Grimm. I'm not going to feed you."

Grimmjow reached for the bowl and looked down at the porridge. "Aw, but ya were bein' so nice ta me." He picked up the spoon and took a bite of the food. "This is actually good, berry."

Ichigo flushed slightly, which made Grimmjow smirked. "Thank you. When you're done, take the medicine." Ichigo started to leave the room.

"Where are ya going?"

"I'm going to go check on Nel, I'll be right back."

Grimmjow watched as Ichigo walk out of the room as he ate the rest of the food. He felt oddly happy over the fact that Ichigo was taking care of him. It was the same feeling he got whenever he found Ichigo waiting up for him after work. Grimmjow finished his food and placed the bowl on the table next to him. He picked up the medicine and popped two pills in his mouth just as Ichigo walked into the room. Ichigo took the towel off of Grimmjow's pillow, where it had fallen when he fell asleep and dunked it back into the bowel. The water was a little warm now, so he went into Grimmjow's master bathroom to refill the bowl with cold water. When he got back into the room he saw that his patient had fallen asleep.

Ichigo sat down next Grimmjow on the bed and began to wipe down the sweat that had accumulated on Grimmjow's skin. He felt his own cheeks flush again as he ran the towel against the heated skin. He couldn't help but feel extremely flushed over the whole situation. He couldn't deny it anymore; he had feelings for Grimmjow…again. After he had wiped Grimmjow down, he placed the cold towel back against his forehead. He ran his hand through Grimmjow's surprisingly smooth locks. He pulled his hand back in surprise at the action, his heart racing at what he just did.

"Itsyugo?"

Ichigo looked behind and found Nel dressed in her green night gown staring up at Ichigo with her big grey eyes. "Yes, Nel?

"Is onii-chan okay?" She walked into the room so that she was standing at the side of the bed, her hand resting on Ichigo's knee.

"Yeah, he just caught a cold." Ichigo picked up Nel so that she was sitting in his lap.

"Why is he sthick?" Ichigo noticed that Nel looked worried over her brother.

"He works a lot."

Nel's eyes started tearing as she stared up at Ichigo. Her bottom lip quivered as she looked back at her brother. "Isth it becausthe of me?"

Ichigo rubbed small circles on her back. "Of course not, Nel."

"Are you sthure?" She looked up again as she rubbed a small fist across her eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure."

Grimmjow woke up to light shining directly into his eyes. Groaning, he rubbed his large hand across his face as he tried to shift in his blankets. When he moved, he noticed that there was a weight pinning the blanket to the bed. He turned over and found a shock of orange hair lying on the bed next to him. He noticed that Nel was sleeping next to him, wrapped in Ichigo's arms and he held her to his chest. His eyes widened at the sight, taking it in slowly. His head still throbbed slightly as he felt his cold still lingering, but he was feeling comforted seeing two main people in his life lying next to him. Just as quickly as the thought had entered his mind, it had quickly left. He shouldn't have thoughts like that.

He lifted a hand and shook Ichigo's shoulder. Groggily, Ichigo opened his eyes and saw a familiar cocky grin peering over him. Shocked, Ichigo jumped and fell out of the bed. In the process he dropped Nel from his arms; luckily he wasn't that far from the ground, so she didn't get hurt. Regardless, Nel woke up crying from the drop. Ichigo picked her up and began to rub her back, trying to calm her down. Grimmjow couldn't help but laugh at the sight. He didn't stop when he noticed Ichigo shoot him a look.

"I'm sorry Nel, calm down."

"Itsyugo, dat hurt!"

"I know, I know."

"Nel, come here."

Ichigo and Nel both looked up from the floor. Nel scrambled out of Ichigo's arms and crawled onto the large bed and soft blankets. She made her way to her brother. He grinned at her as he picked her up and squeezed her. She giggled as she pounded her small fist in his shoulders. Ichigo smiled from his spot on the floor, feeling out of place as he watched the family bond with one another.

"Itsygo, come here." Nel waved towards Ichigo, motioning for him to come on the bed.

Ichigo stared at Grimmjow, he was cocking a blue eyebrow at him, his eyes dancing with a teasing attitude. "Yeah, berry, come here."

"No, I should be going actually. My dad is probably wondering where I am."

Ichigo stood up and watched as Nel and Grimmjow had both stared at him from the bed. Deep inside he had really wanted to crawl into the bed with them, but he couldn't. It would have ruined everything. He and Grimmjow were employer and employee. Grimmjow was teasing him, just like he had when they were younger. His statement meant nothing.

Grimmjow sighed. "Berry." He got out of bed, leaving Nel on the bed as he walked over to the smaller male. Without thinking, Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's around his waist, somehow fighting what was left of his cold as he hefted to smaller man onto his bed. Nel giggled the whole time as she watched as Grimmjow and Ichigo wrestled on the bed. With swift movements, for a sick person, Grimmjow was able to pin Ichigo. The two stared at each other with wide eyes as they were in a similar position as a fateful night ten years prior, just reversed. Without a second thought, Grimmjow leaned forward and pressed his lips firmly against Ichigo's. He smirked when he pulled back and saw Ichigo's shocked expression.

Ichigo regained his composure. "So, who's the fairy now?" With their change in roles, Ichigo punched Grimmjow.

* * *

**Hello Readers!  
It's been too long! I know, I know!  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
I'm telling you straight up, I didn't edit it -_-  
****So, if it really bothers you, I'll go edit it for you guys.**

**How did you enjoy the chapter? I bet ya'll liked the ending, ne?  
I finished up my other story, so now I'll be able to put even MORE focus into this! And, school isn't kicking my ass like it was before, so I'll try and update more often.**

**Don't forget to review, because I like knowing your input. **


	7. Chapter 7

"Di-did you just punch me?" Grimmjow moved back so that he was straddling Ichigo's waist, his hand coming up to touch his lip to make sure it wasn't busted.

Ichigo flushed harder than he ever had. He didn't really mean to punch the guy, it was just…a reflexive action? "I-I-I could have gotten sick." _Oh god, that was the lamest._

Grimmjow smirked. "You're more concerned about getting sick over what just happened?"

Ichigo's eyes darted towards Nel who was looking at them, drooling as she smiled at them cheerfully. "Grimmjow, I think you should get off of me."

"Now, why would I want to do that?" His voice was teasing, which only made anger rush through Ichigo. The kiss was nothing. It was a joke. Payback for what he did ten years ago. With a sigh, Ichigo shoved Grimmjow so he could emphasize his point.

"Get off of me. There's a kid in the room and I'm don't want to deal with your games."

Grimmjow stayed seated, his weight pinning Ichigo to the bed easily. He turned to Nel. "Hey, Nel. How about you go pour yourself some cereal?" With a nod of her head, Nel crawled off the bed and ran to the kitchen. Once she was out of the room Grimmjow turned to Ichigo with a devilish smirk. "That got rid of the kid."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "Get. Off. Of. Me."

"Tsk." Grimmjow leaned forward so that his hands were on either side of Ichigo's head. "Why? We've been like this before. Remember when I was younger and I used to beat the shit out of you?"

"Don't make me punch you again." Ichigo pushed against Grimmjow's chest with his hands, feeling the warm skin underneath his palms made it hard for him to not blush.

Grimmjow laughed. "I'm just fuckin' with ya, berry. I'm not gonna beat ya up, if that's what you're thinkin'."

"That's not what I'm thinking about."

Grimmjow watched as Ichigo had turned his face away, staring at something to the side, his cheeks painted with a soft pink. That blush. That damn blush is what pulled Grimmjow head over heels for the damn berry that was squirming beneath him. A man? Grimmjow Jaggerjaques, sex god to everyone woman he had ever met, liked a man? Grimmjow initially thought the whole scenario was entirely fucked up. He liked women, he liked fucking women, and he liked boobs. And yet, this one orange haired punk, who he used to beat up, turned him to men? Not to mention that the little prick underneath him had stolen his first kiss at the ripe age of eleven.

Still, Grimmjow looked down at Ichigo, and _felt_ something inside him stir. For the past month and some weeks Grimmjow always tried to push away whatever stray-away thoughts he had for the other man, pushing them off as fleeting thoughts rather than anything that he should be concerned about. But no, he liked the berry there was no more denying it. And that kiss, despite the brevity of the kiss, Grimmjow felt it. And he knew Ichigo felt is as well. So, why? Why had Ichigo punched him?

"Berry."

"Get off me." Ichigo didn't look at Grimmjow, opting to continue to stare at the dresser.

"Berry." Grimmjow noticed that Ichigo's scowl hardened. "Ya gonna look at me or what?"

"Are you going to get up or what?" Heat laced every word.

"No."

Ichigo slowly turned his head, looking at Grimmjow through narrow slits. "What do you want now?"

Grimmjow looked at Ichigo with a serious expression, trying to get past that hard demeanor that the kid was trying to hold up. "What are you thinking about?"

Ichigo's face flushed. How was he supposed to tell his boss that he was thinking about the kiss? How was he supposed to explain that he wished it lasted longer? "Nothing."

Grimmjow watched the big doe, brown eyes in front of him. "Yer lyin." And there it was again, that blush that seemed to set off every time Grimmjow talked. He smirked. "Yer a really bad liar, berry. I ask again: what are you thinking about?"

Ichigo stared up at Grimmjow. His heart was pounding hard in his chest, and he was surprised that Grimmjow hadn't commented on it. The sheer strength of his heart beat was a clear give away of what was going on in his mind. His boss, the man he had been in love with before he even knew what love was, the man that turned him onto boys, the man that was a complete and utter asshole, was straddling him after surprising him with a kiss. Ichigo's head started to hurt at all of his thinking. Still, he stared up at the man who was the cause of all his problems, getting lost in the pools of blue that seemed to mocking him.

"Are you going to answer my question?" Grimmjow leaned forward so that he was closing the distance between the two.

"Will you get off me if I do?" Ichigo glared at the man. All he wanted was to be out of this compromising position and to get out in the kitchen with Nel and pretended none of this happened.

"It depends if I like your answer." The glint in Grimmjow's eyes signaled to Ichigo that the man was being serious.

Sighing, Ichigo relaxed into the bed, locking his eyes with Grimmjow. "I was thinking about the…the, kiss."

There was no sense of recognition on Grimmjow's face, which made Ichigo worried slightly. Grimmjow tore his eyes away and looked to the side. His voice was quiet, and Ichigo almost missed what came next. "And what do you think of the kiss?"

"What?" Ichigo felt honestly confused, he hadn't really thought that the kiss meant anything to Grimmjow. It couldn't have. Grimmjow was a straight man. _Wasn't he?_

Grimmjow turned back to Ichigo, scowling in embarrassment that he had to repeat the question. "The kiss. How did you feel about it?"

"I-I-I do-don't know."

Ichigo was being honest. On one hand, he was really happy that Grimmjow had kissed him; he had wanted to kiss the other male ever since he saw the man in the grocery store. But on the other, he was terrified what the kiss had meant. What if it was a joke? What if Grimmjow was just being his usual asshole self and was doing that as a mockery? He wasn't really sure what the kiss meant to the other male, and he didn't want to be the one to put his feelings on the line. Again.

"You, you don't know?" Grimmjow felt anger inside of him. "How can you not know? Either you like it, or you don't. Which is it?"

"Why are you getting so defensive?" Ichigo used this brief moment of shock to push Grimmjow off of him, making the larger male tumble onto the bed. Ichigo sat up and put his head in his hands. "I don't know why you care so much. You're straight."

Grimmjow sat up next to Ichigo, leaning closer to the male than necessary. "And if I wasn't? What would the kiss mean to you then?"

Ichigo looked up, staring at the teal eyes that were dangerously close to him. His eyes scanned over the slightly tanned skin, the straight bridge of his nose, the full lips. He felt his heart stammering within his chest again, his breathing increasing as he noticed that Grimmjow was leaning in. The gap between them was closer millimeter by millimeter.

"But, you're not. So, it doesn't matter….right?" Ichigo's voice was whispery and it made shivers run down Grimmjow's spine.

Ichigo didn't get a response. Instead, he felt Grimmjow's lips press against his own, linger much longer than they had the first time. The molded against his lips, the two of them applying pressure, as if they couldn't get enough of one another. Ichigo felt Grimmjow's tongue run against the seam of his lips, and he hesitantly let it in. As soon as Grimmjow's tongue in the moist cavern, his hand moved up to grasp Ichigo's neck. His thumb created small circles underneath his jaw. Ichigo's hand moved on its own to rest on Grimmjow's knee as he turned into the man. The kiss felt like it last hours, slow and passionate and completely different than any other kiss either man had ever experienced.

"Itsyugo?"

Ichigo jumped, which caused the two men to clank teeth. Ichigo pulled away from Grimmjow with his heart racing and to turn and look at the Nel, who was now standing on the door way with what looked like milk and cereal, spilled down her front.

"Onii-chan, I sthpilt."

Ichigo eyed the mess and stood up from the bed, not bothering to look at Grimmjow, feeling too embarrassed over what had just happened. He knew his face was flushed, and if it hadn't been for Nel's interruption, he wasn't sure how far he and Grimmjow would have gone. Hell, he didn't know what that kiss even meant anymore. Grimmjow was straight, he had to be. Ichigo shook his head before he knelt down in front of Nel, smiling.

"Hey, Nel. Let's go give you a bath and change out of those sticky clothes." He grabbed Nel's hand and led her to the bathroom.

He could hear Grimmjow's steps behind him, but he still hadn't turn around. Grimmjow took over the role of watching Nel bathe, making sure that his sister didn't die in the tub. After drying her Grimmjow handed a towel bundled Nel to Ichigo, so that he could pick out her clothes for the day. The two worked in silence as they got Nel ready for school. Grimmjow went to the kitchen as Ichigo changed Nel, cleaning up the spilt bowl of cereal. Ichigo emerged from Nel's room just as Grimmjow was putting the cleaning supplies. Ichigo and Grimmjow locked eyes, but still hadn't said anything.

Feelings and questions were burning inside of Grimmjow, and considering that he was usually a very vocal man, he was confused at why he had chosen not to pound Ichigo into the ground with questions. Grimmjow made eye contact with Ichigo again, noticing the faint blush that was on his face. He smirked to himself, feeling slightly egotistical at the fact that he knew that he was the source of the blush. _Say something. Don't just stand there like an idiot._

"Aren't you late for class?" _Oh great, now it sounds like I want him to leave_.

Ichigo pulled his bag higher onto his shoulder, getting ready for his departure. "I have class at twelve-thirty." Ichigo reached for Nel's hand. "I'll take to Nel to school."

"I can take both of you." Grimmjow took a step forward. He needed to talk to Ichigo, and the best way to do that was to lock him in the small proximity of a car.

"Itsyugo! Onii-chan can take usth to sthchool." Nel grinned at Ichigo.

"Grimmjow will take you then. I'll get going." Ichgio turned to the door, but when he grabbed the door handle he felt a small tug on his jacket. He turned around and found Nel in a state near tears. "Nel?"

"Itsyugo! Why are you leavin'?" Before Ichigo could reply Nel continued. "Itsyugo, why won't you go with onii-chan? Itsyugo doesn't want to be with Nel? You hate Nel?" Tears were now streaming down Nel's face and Ichigo felt his eyes widen.

"Nel, no, no, no. I don't hate you."

"Th-the-then why won't you go to sthchool with onii-chan? You don't want to be with usth?"

Ichigo sighed. There was no saying no to Nel. He watched as she cried. His heart was breaking and he leaned forward to cradle her in his arms. "Shh, Nel. He can take us to school. It's fine. Ju-just stop crying."

The crying instantly stopped, and Ichigo was trying to decide if the whole thing had been real or had been an act. Grimmjow currently held immense joy towards his sister, pleased that she had unintentionally helped him out. The three departed out of the apartment, Ichigo sliding into the passenger seat as Grimmjow situated Nel in the back. Ichigo's mind was racing. He knew that Grimmjow was going to drop Nel off first, and that would leave them alone for the ten minute ride back to his house. Ichigo sighed. The three were quiet as they drove the day care and once Nel was gone, the ride was dead silent. Grimmjow pulled up in front of Ichigo's house and stopped the car. When Ichigo made no incentive to move, Grimmjow decided that it was fine to speak.

"Look, berry."

"You know what Grimm…I don't think I want to hear whatever you have to say." Ichigo reached for the handle, suddenly unable to handle the situation at hand. How could he handle hearing the man he liked tell him that everything that had happened was a fluke in the system? He couldn't. "We're employee and employer, I know."

"That's not what I was going to say!" Grimmjow barked out the words, causing Ichigo to jump slightly as the sound reverberated around the small car. Ichigo looked over slowly at Grimmjow, who was staring at the steering wheel with an intense gaze as he attempted to figure out what he was supposed to say next.

After a few quiet moments, Ichigo finally got upset with the silence. "What were you going to say then?"

"I was going to say…say, that..." Grimmjow furrowed his eyebrows. What exactly was he going to say again?

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Whatever, you're wasting my time."

Ichigo sighed as he opened the door. He was mildly surprised when Grimmjow hadn't stopped from leaving like the first time. He was half way to his door, feeling sourly disappointed, when he felt someone grab his arm. The grip on his arm forced him to turn around where Ichigo found a very angry looking Grimmjow. The two scowled at each other for a second before Ichigo felt his lips being pressed against Grimmjow's once again. Ichigo's eyes widened before he lost himself, pressing against Grimmjow, initially forgetting that he was mad and confused at the man in the first place. Once the need for air had made itself present, Ichigo put his hands against Grimmjow's chest to push him away. Grimmjow allowed himself to be moved, but only by a margin. His face remained close to Ichigo's, the breath from his panting, fanning across the red of Ichigo's cheeks.

"I don't know how to word things. I don't know how to say what's on my mind." Grimmjow's voice was soft, as if he didn't want to break the figurative cone of silence that had formed around the two. "But, this." He paused. "I like this."

Shock ran through Ichigo. "No."

"What?" Grimmjow growled. _Did he just say 'no' to me?_

Ichigo tried to push Grimmjow away, but found himself held in place by a strong grip. "This, this doesn't make any sense. You don't make any sense."

"What doesn't make sense?" Grimmjow could feel himself getting angry. _What did the stupid berry not understand_?  
"You! You don't make sense. You're straight! How many times do I have to say it?"

"I know." Grimmjow shook his head. "This doesn't make sense to me either, okay! I don't like guys, I like you." Grimmjow tried to lock eyes with Ichigo, trying to show him his conviction.

Ichigo flailed his arms, breaking out of Grimmjow's lock. "And I am a guy! Not to mention that I'm gay! You call me fairy and berry, and you used to beat me up when we were younger. This, this has to be a joke. You can't _like_ me. This is just another way for you to get your sick satisfaction of tormenting me. This doesn't make any sense."

"So you want me go dating guys until your satisfied that I'm gay?" Grimmjow took a step forward, trying to get Ichigo back in his reach.

"No, that's not what I want." Ichigo scowled at the thought of Grimmjow being with other people. "I don't know what I want." Ichigo paused. "None of this makes sense."

"When does the world ever make sense?" Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow's serious face.

The two stared at each other in silence, as if the weight of the world rested up their shoulders. Ichigo sighed as he leaned forward and pressed his forehead into Grimmjow's chest. This was honestly the last thing that he expected. Grimmjow liking him. Grimmjow held feelings for him. Grimmjow _reciprocated_ Ichigo's feelings. Grimmjow actually wanted to be with him. Ichigo felt like his world was spinning. The universe had to be at chaos, the planets were out of orbit, or _something_. Grimmjow wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist, and let out a sigh

"You don't have to answer me, if you want." Ichigo pulled back so that he was staring up at the taller male. "I'm not going to wait forever, just so you know. But…"

"You don't have to wait." Ichigo felt his cheeks blush. "Do you really like me?"

Grimmjow looked away when he felt his cheeks flaring, this was out of ordinary. He did not blush. "Yeah, I do."  
"How long?"

Grimmjow looked back at Ichigo; sure enough there was an extremely subtle shade of pink dusting across the bridge of his nose. "I'm not sure."

Ichigo watched Grimmjow with complete fascination. He didn't think this would ever happen. As long as he had known Grimmjow the guy was a total ass, always kicking _his_ ass for any reason he could find, even sometimes without reason. Their parents hated each other, for reasons Ichigo still didn't understand, and Ichigo always figured they harbored the same hate towards one another. But they didn't. Grimmjow _didn't_ hate him.

Grimmjow watched as Ichigo's eyes flickered across his face. Usually, he would have been fed up by such an intent stare, but he couldn't find himself to be angry, instead he let Ichigo look over him. He felt Ichigo's hands come up to his face, cupping his cheeks in his warm palms. Grimmjow noticed Ichigo's face nearing his as his hands guided their faces together. He noticed Ichigo's eyes fluttering shut as their lips touch. Grimmjow strengthened his grip around Ichigo's waist, pressing their bodies together. He could feel Ichigo's heart beating hard against his chest. The kiss didn't last long, and Ichigo pulled back almost as quickly as he kissed the man.

"I-I still don't know what this means." Grimmjow stared into what seemed like endless pools of brown.

"Then we'll take it slow and figure it out." Ichigo noted the earnest look in the blue eyes in front of him.

"This is surreal, you know that, right."

Grimmjow chuckled, the vibrations emitting from his body into Ichigo's. "Yeah, I figured. But, what the hell can we do about that?"

Ichigo stayed silent for a moment, trying to let the feeling of Grimmjow's confession was over him. With a sigh he started to pull out of Grimmjow's embrace. "I need to get ready for class."

Grimmjow nodded as he started backing away. "Right. I should probably go to work." Grimmjow turned heading towards his car without another word.

Ichigo stopped; there had been something that had been bugging him for a while. "Where exactly do you work?"

"Me?" He turned and looked at Ichigo as if it should have been obvious. "I work for my step-father."

Ichigo's eyes went wide. "You actually work for Aizen?"

Ichigo wasn't _completely_ oblivious to why his dad held such a strong dislike towards Grimmjow's step father. There was word around the street that Aizen, despite his high stature in the economic food chain, was able to get there with help of a few, shady propositions. Ichigo wasn't sure of the validity of the information, but he was pretty sure everything was true. He wasn't sure why it shocked him so much to find out that Grimmjow worked for his dad, but to think that he had potential connections to whatever Aizen really did with his free time made him shiver. But Grimmjow couldn't be connected, could he?

"Ichi, is that a problem?" Grimmjow took a step back toward Ichigo, sensing a slight flicker of tension in his body language.

"N-no of course not." Ichigo shook his head as he put his hands up in front of him. "Why would that be a problem?"

"Tsk, fuck if I know. You're the one who got all jumpy when I said that." Grimmjow scowled. "Ya alright, berry?"

Ichigo made a decision then. He wasn't going to judge Grimmjow based off of his step-father's affair. There was no way Grimmjow could be connected to the stories he heard about Aizen. "Yeah, I'm fine. Go to work. I'll see you after?"

Grimmjow looked at Ichigo closely. "Ya sure you're alright?" Ichigo nodded. "Okay, yeah. I'll see you when I'm off."

Grimmjow didn't say anything else as he turned around and continued to walk to his car. Before getting in, he waved to Ichigo. Ichigo waved back as he watched Grimmjow get into his car and peel away from the curb. Ichigo realized then, there was a lot of Grimmjow that he didn't know, that he didn't understand. What if there was a whole secret life that Grimmjow was keeping from him? What if it was something bad? Ichigo tried to shake such negative thoughts away. No, he was going to trust Grimmjow. Plus, he promised they'd take it slow, right?

* * *

**Hello Readers!  
Sorry for the wait, I recently put a new GrimmIchi story and all I've been doing is wanting to write that one.  
But yesterday while I was driving home from school, the last scene of this chapter came to mind and I had to write it :3  
I hope you guys like it!  
The plot is going to start thickening soon...hopefully :3**

**Anyway! I hope you enjoyed! :D **


	8. Chapter 8

Ichigo shut the door behind him, his heart still fluttering for whatever the hell just occurred outside the plank of wood. The world still didn't make sense to him and the scenario seemed to be way out of control for his liking, but there was one thing that Ichigo could not get over: Grimmjow liked him. He felt his cheeks flush like a school girl at the thought of the blue haired vixen who seemed to be capable of making him weak at the knees with the turn of his head. Ichigo shook his head softly as he pushed himself off the door and towards the stairs, letting his feet lead him on their own accord. He lazily pushed open in bedroom door, instantly meeting the bed in a graceless manner. He sighed to himself as he felt the comfort of home wash over his body. Sadly, it didn't last long.

"Ichigo, my son!" Ichigo heard his door slam as it was kicked open by the sheer force of his father. He groaned to himself, wishing that for once the goat face would leave him alone. "My poor boy, where were you last night?"

Ichigo looked over his shoulder. _Did he really want me to answer that?_ "I was at a friend's."

"Of course, you were." Ichigo could hear the change of tone in his dad's voice. His father let out a sigh as he sat down on the bed next to Ichigo. Ichigo sat up and stared at his dad's unusual behavior, his father would usually attack him at first sight. "Ichigo…"

"Yeah?" Ichigo stared at his dad, trying to figure out what exactly the man had wanted.

"You're over Renji, aren't you?" Ichigo didn't know what to say. "I saw you."  
Ichigo's heart began to panic; feeling completely scared of what the next words were going to come out of his dad's math. There was a moment of silence between the two. They stared at different corners of the room as the last three words carried over them. Ichigo, growing tired of the silence quickly, shifted on the bed slightly and turned away from his dad, no wanting to look at his face.

"Saw me?"

"With that Jaggerjaques kid." His dad's voice was low, dangerous even. "I thought I told you to stay away from him."

Ichigo stood up, not really wanting to allow this to ruin his day. "It's not your decision."

"Ichigo, you don't know him. You don't know his father. You don't know what that family is capable of."

Without thinking, Ichigo's fists balled. "No dad, you don't know him. Grimmjow is not his dad or his step dad. He's his own person. I don't see why you insist on comparing the two!"

"You don't understand Ichigo. You're too young to know any better." Ichigo looked at his dad and noticed for the first time how aged his dad looked.

"I'm nineteen, dad. This, this is my life, my decisions."

"Ichigo, just listen to me for once. He's not good for you, what part of that do you not understand?"

"Look, I don't care what you think." Ichigo walked away from the bed and grabbed the towel off the back of his chair. "I'm going to take a shower. I have to be at school in forty-five minutes."

"Ichigo, talk to me." Isshin stood up from the bed and stood behind his son.

"I don't want to." Ichigo ignored his father's stare and walked out of the room.

Ichigo listened to his dad sigh as he walked to the bathroom, the conversation clearly not over, but neither one of them making the effort to finish it. Ichigo shook his head as he walked to the bathroom and showered. In the shower he let the hot water fall off his skin, washing away the evidence that he had slept in a bed that did not long belong to him. In the bed of a man that was not Renji. Although he and Grimmjow hadn't done anything, the fact that they were in the same room was enough to make Ichigo feel hot and bothered for a second. He shook his mind away from perverse thoughts that were creeping into his subconscious as he thought about what he would have done to Grimmjow if he knew how the man had felt last night instead of this morning. Ichigo shook his head and turned off the tap and walked out of the bathroom.

XXX

"He did not!"

Ichigo smiled and shook his head. Ichigo and Shinji were sitting at back of their history class when Shinji asked why Ichigo hadn't answered his phone the night before. He knew he should have waited tell his friend what had happened, but he couldn't help himself. Ichigo spent the rest of the lecture trying to keep his friend quiet. But as soon as they had stepped out of the class, Shinji had cornered Ichigo and made him spill the rest of the story. Ichigo was smiling the whole time, something that he hardly did whenever he told stories. Shinji's eyes lowered, which caused Ichigo's smile to fall.

"What about your dad?"

Ichigo's scowl instantly returned. "What about him?"

"Well, doesn't he not like Grimm?" Shinji looked at a lock of hair that he held between his fingers, avoiding eye contact with the orange-haired male in front of him.

Ichigo rubbed his temple slightly, his unfinished conversation with his father coming to the forefront of his mind. "My life is not my dad's business. Whether or not he likes Grimm is none of my business."

Shinji dropped the lock of hair and looked at his friend. "But, wouldn't you rather your dad accept who you were with?"

"Yeah, I would." Ichigo sighed. "But at this moment, he doesn't. So, that's that."

Ichigo hitched his bag further onto his shoulder as he and his friend walked to their next classes. Ichigo's mind kept wafting back between the idea of Grimmjow and his father. Admittedly, he was extremely happy that Grimmjow held the _slightest_ feeling for him, but Shinji was right, he _did_ want his dad to accept Grimmjow as his partner. Grimmjow seemed perfectly fine of them being together despite what others think, but Ichigo wasn't so sure. His sexuality was no secret, but Grimmjow was just now…accepting who he was. Ichigo doubted that Grimmjow would want to go gallivanting in the fields yelling out his sexuality. He sighed. _Don't think about it Ichigo, go to class and don't worry_.

The start of Ichigo's last class of the day was uneventful, but then again, the only reason why he was taking 'Intro to Business' was because it was a general education class that was required of all sophomores. The last thing Ichigo had ever expected was to see an overly tall pirate and a blue-haired devil walk into the middle of the lecture. Ichigo's eyes went wide as teal eyes landed on his own, locking them instantly. Ichigo felt a sharp pain as Shinji's bony elbow stabbed into his side. Ichigo yelped slightly, breaking eye contact with the man in the front of room to turn to the blonde to his side.

"What was that for?" Ichigo hissed as he attempted to stay quiet.

"Ichi-kun, it's Nnoitra!" Shinji was smacking Ichigo's at the excitement of the lanky man who was standing next to Grimmjow looking bored.

"I can see that, you twat."

Ichigo shoved Shinji in his seat as he turned back to Grimmjow. The two locked eyes again and Ichigo noticed the slight grin that was easily making its way onto Grimmjow's perfect lips. He couldn't help but smirk back as he watched the Adonis who was now walking to stand behind the podium. Ichigo noticed the girls' eyes watching every step Grimmjow made, which made something break a little inside of Ichigo, but the way that Grimmjow kept his eyes trained on him made him feel a little better about himself.

Grimmjow stared at the class, not wanting to even be at the lecture in the first place, he was only here because his dad told him to. But now that he had seen his favorite strawberry in the back row looking absolutely delectable, he felt a lot better about going to the school. Grimmjow sighed as he looked at the rest of the class: girls watching him with a look of want, which usually would have been something exciting to him, but if anything it was slightly annoying. Then there were the boys, who were glaring at him like it was _his_ fault the girls weren't paying attention to them. _Well, I am pretty hot_. Grimmjow smirked before he caught a pair of chocolate eyes that were burning holes into the back of every girl's head. _Ah, so the berry's jealous._

"I'm Grimmjow Jaggerjaques and I work for Espada Medical as the youngest excutive manager. Okay, so I'm here today to tell you guys about business, but I'm sure you already knew that. So, what the fuck is there to talk about?" Grimmjow smirked at the slightly shocked faces of his audience. "I guess I can talk to you about how to make a business strive."

Ichigo had never paid attention to any other class like he had today. If he was asked what the lecture had been about, he wouldn't be able to tell you, Ichigo was staring at the charming man the whole entire time. When the lecture ended, Ichigo was walking out of class with Shinji when he felt someone grab onto the strap of his bag and pull him backwards. He choked on his strap before he turned around and found an eat-shit grin that he had grown accustomed to over the past few weeks. He smiled as he turned around completely standing in front of his boy…his…his what?

Grimmjow noticed Ichigo's smile falter a little, causing his own grin to quiver at the edges. "You okay?"

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah, of course. What are you doing here?"

"Were you not paying attention for the last forty-five minutes?" Grimmjow smirked as he ruffled Ichigo's head as he pulled the smaller man into his chest for a hug.

Ichigo's cheeks flushed red at the gesture, not expecting such an intimate gesture after _just_ announcing their feelings. Ichigo pushed off the hard chest. "Grimm, let go!"

Grimmjow chuckled at the embarrassed look on Ichigo's face. "What's wrong, berry. You'd think that after this morning, you wouldn't be so ashamed of a hug."

Ichigo's face flushed again, much to Grimmjow's delight. "Sh-shut up, Grimm." Ichigo looked around, trying to see if anyone was in listening range. He sighed when he noticed only Nnoitra and Shinji was still near them, and they looked far to _occupied_ to be paying attention to Grimmjow and Ichigo. "How come you didn't tell me you were coming here this morning?"

Ichigo watched as Grimmjow shrugged. "I didn't think it was important. Plus, how was I ta know ya were in that class."

"You said you were going to work." Ichigo punched Grimmjow in the chest lightly.

Grimmjow smiled at the action enjoying how comfortable Ichigo looked. "I am at work."

Ichigo chewed at his bottom lip, feeling a little embarrassed about what he was about to ask. "Are you done with work? We…we can go pick up Nel together if you want?"

"Sorry Ichi," Grimmjow rubbed the back of his head. "I still have to go back to the office, I'm only here because Aizen sent me."

"Oh, that's fine." Ichigo had questions about Aizen on the tip of his tongue, but he knew that now was not the time to ask about it at this moment. "I'll just see you when you get home. Is there anything you want for dinner?"

"Oh, look, carrot's a little domesticated house wife, ain't he?"

Ichigo's face flushed red as he looked over to where Shinji and Nnoitra were standing. Shinji was snuggled up into Nnoitra's side as the lanky man smiled at Ichigo's flushed face. Suddenly, Ichigo felt a heavy weight drape across his shoulders as Grimmjow pulled him into another surprise hug, a laugh raking through his body as he did so. Ichigo swore his face became even hotter as he tried to break out of the grasp.

"Ne, he only cooks for me." Grimmjow smirked and kissed the top of the orange head of hair.

"Grimm!" Ichigo pushed out of the grip forcefully, feeling painfully embarrassed of the whole situation. "I-I-I don't cook for anyone. I was being polite."

"I'm sure ya were, carrot." Nnoitra ducked his head and kissed the side of Shinji's neck.

"Whatever, I have to go pick up Nel." Ichigo looked up at the tall blue haired male. "I'll see you later?"

"'Course."

Grimmjow did the unexpected and dipped his head and placed a kiss onto Ichigo's full lips. Ichigo instantly heard a ring of giggles emitting from Nnoitra and Shinji, mostly Shinji. Ichigo's face burned as he pulled out of the intense lip-lock that Grimmjow had managed to get him into, panting slightly, not realizing that he had been such a desperate need of air. He pulled back and stared at the dark blue eyes that were clearly filled with lust. With a small smile, he pushed onto the tips of his toes and planted a quick kiss on Grimmjow's unexpecting lips. Ichigo stood flat footed and bit his bottom lip as he stared at the floor. The idea of kissing Grimmjow freely was still an odd thought to him.

"I'll see you when you get home?" Ichigo looked up through his lashes and partially through his bangs. Grimmjow felt his pants tighten a little, thinking off how that same face would look if it was looking up from his cock.

Grimmjow shifted on his feet, not feeling this way for a man before made him feel a little weird. But the buldge in his pants clearly showed that he definitely held an attraction to the orange haired man in front of him. "I'll try and get off a little early today, if I can. You ended up staying over later than usual yesterday."

Ichigo blushed when he remembered waking up in the other's bed. "See later then."

"See you, Ichi!"

Ichigo's gaze broke from Grimmjow's as he scowled as he looked over at Shinji. "I told you not to call me that!"

Shinji merely smiled as he waved. "Aren't you going to say goodbye to me in such a nice manner?"

"Shut up, Shin."

Ichigo turned back to look at his boyfriend but noticed that the bigger male had already begun to walk away. He watched the retreating figure before he turned in the opposite direction to head towards Nel's elementary school, where he was once again greeted by the small girl with extreme enthusiasm. The pair went back to the apartment where Nel explained to Ichigo that she had a project due that had to be worked on together with "family."

"Are you sure you don't want to wait until Grimmjow gets back?" Ichigo pulled a large bowl out of one the cupboards. "He is your actual family."

Nel stomped her foot on the floor and shook her head in a slight comedic man. "Onii-chan won' be home 'til it'sth dark! We needa do it now."

Ichigo sighed. "Fine, fine. So we just have to cook dinner, right?"

Ichigo watched Nel nod her head vigourusly watching Ichigo place various pots and pans on the counter for later use. He grabbed a chair from the nearby table and place it in front of the counter so that Nel could stand next to him while they worked. The two had decided on making a beef stew for the night with ice cream sandwiches for dessert, two items that lasted the hour long cooking requirement. Nel enthusiastically placed the carrots and potatoes that Ichigo peeled and cut into the bowl, letting water from the sink flow over them. After cutting and washing the meat, Ichigo placed everything in a large pot and placed it on the stove. He watched as Nel carefully filled the measuring cup with water for the broth.

The two worked in tandem to finish the meal, Ichigo dealing with the more dangerous aspects of cooking, such as the stove, but he had let Nel move her chair over so that should stir the pot a few times. While the stew was boiling, he taught Nel how to clean rice. After the rice and stew were situated, the only thing the two could really do was wait. Ichigo pulled out his homework and sat at the kitchen table reviewing over the various notes he had taken over the day and started on his homework. Nel sat next to him, drawing pictures to illustrate what she had cooked for dinner with her "family."

Ichigo's eyes flickered over to the drawing, which looked more like a splatter of orange and green blobs next to a brown blob that he figured was the food. He chuckled slightly and turned back to his homework. Nel spoke every few moments, telling Ichigo the random things that were on her mind. Ichigo nodded in response, finding himself smiling at the little girls interaction. After she was finished with the small amount she was assigned, Nel turned to Ichigo.

"Itsyugo, how much longa isth it?"

Ichigo turned his wrist and checked his watch. "It should be right about now."

When Grimmjow opened the door to the apartment, he was instantly greeted by the smell of food, something that made him very happy. He pulled at the collar of his shirt as he walked to the kitchen. Grimmjow stopped at the sight in front of him: Nel and Ichigo had their back to him as Ichigo poured the hot stew into a large bowl that was to be placed at the table. Nel busied herself by scooping rice into separate bowls, making a mess in the process. Ichigo laughed when he noticed how more of the rice had landed on Nel's shirt than in the bowl, and was quite happy that Nel had short hair; otherwise her hair would have been sticky with rice. Grimmjow cleared his throat and caused the two in the kitchen to jump. They both turned around, similar grins breaking out on both of their faces.

"Onii-chan!" Nel grabbed onto Ichigo's arm as she lowered her self from the chair, before letting go to run to her brother. She wrapped her arms around his legs as she looked up at him with her large smile.

"Hey, bug." Grimmjow reached down and ruffled her hair.

"Itsyugo an' I made dinna!"

"It smells good." Grimmjow detached the little girl from his legs as Ichigo placed the bowl of hot food on to the table. Grimmjow walked over the other man and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. He leaned forward and gave Ichigo a small peck on the cheek. "Hey."

Ichigo blushed furiously at the notion. "H-hi. You're back early."

"Aizen let me off early 'cause I did the presentation today." Grimmjow smirked, enjoying the reaction that he was able to rile up out of the other male. "Are we just goin' ta stand here, or are we gonna eat?"

"Right, sit down."

Ichigo pulled out the chair in front of him for Grimmjow, realizing belatedly that it was a very domesticated notion. Then again, so was cooking for the man. He brought the three bowls over to the table, placing one on each placemat, followed by a pair of chopsticks and a spoon. The three sat down at the dinner table and Ichigo could help but blush at the scenario. He had never expected that the three of them would be eating dinner like this, kind alike how he never really imagined him being with Grimmjow in the first place. The three ate in relative silence, save for Nel's constant stream of conscious that would tumble out of her mouth every now and again. After dinner, Nel went to the living room to watch a television show that revolved around a talking sponge, to wait as Ichigo prepared the ice cream sandwiches. Ichigo was in the kitchen scooping ice cream onto cookies when he felt a hard body press against him.

"G-grimm?"

Grimmjow didn't say anything as he dipped one of his fingers into the ice cream before leading the now coated finger to his lips. Ichigo watched as Grimmjow sucked the ice cream off his finger, his face painted read. Ichigo slowly turned so that he was facing Grimmjow. Grimmjow dipped his finger in the softening ice cream, this time pressing his finger against Ichigo's lips. He watched with fascination as Ichigo's pink tongue licked the tip of his finger hesitantly. Ichigo's tongue wrapped around the finger licking of a little bit of ice cream before pulling the extremity into his mouth. With his free hand, Grimmjow grabbed the back of Ichigo's neck, pulling the boy's face closer to his as he pulled his finger out of the mouth simultaneously

As soon as the two boy's lips met, Grimmjow was already licking the seam of Ichigo's lips. Ichigo allowed access, tasting the slight sweetness of the ice cream he had sampled only seconds before. Grimmjow took a step forward, pressing his entire body against the smaller one, effectively trapping the orange-haired man. Their tongues played with one another, caressing the other as they battled for dominance. With Ichigo's mind distracted, Grimmjow ran one of his hands down the front of Ichigo's shirt, before slipping underneath the material so that he could feel the heated bare skin. Ichigo pulled back slightly at the cold touch and looked up into Grimmjow's darkened eyes.

"What happened to taking it slow?" Ichigo's voice came out deep in his lust induced state and slightly breathy. Without thinking, Ichigo's arms wrapped around Grimmjow's neck, pulling the man closer as he tangled his fingers in the soft locks of blue.

Grimmjow leaned forward and pressed his lips against Ichigo's, trying to silence the other. He had wanted to kiss the other male for the past month, whether he admitted it or not, and he didn't want to waste the time with Ichigo's constant need to question everything. Grimmjow mumbled against Ichigo's soft lips, "I told you, I like this."

Ichigo turned his head, breathing hard as Grimmjow littered kisses down his neck. "Nel's in the other room," Ichigo paused to let out a slight groan as Grimmjow bit the sensitive skin on his neck and licking the tender area sweetly. "Sh-she can walk in at any moment."

"You know, you talk too much berry."

Grimmjow made his way back up Ichigo's neck and kissed him on the lips, his tongue easily sliding into the wet cavern. His free hand still roamed Ichigo's body, it slid up the hard torso, stopping to play with an already hardening nipple. Ichigo moaned into Grimmjow's mouth as he subconsciously began to rock his hips in to the larger male. Growling slightly, Grimmjow reached behind Ichigo and pushed whatever was on the counter out of the way as he lifted Ichigo on to the hard surface. With his new height advantage, Ichigo cupped Grimmjow's face in his hands as he leaned in to the kiss. Both of Grimmjow's hands made their way under Ichigo's t-shirt, loving the feeling of the heated skin beneath his palms.

"Itsyugo?"

Ichigo's eyes snapped open as he jumped and pushed Grimmjow away from him as hard as he could. He looked over at Nel who had her head cocked as she stared at him questioningly. Knowing his face was flushed, Ichigo pressed his palms against his cheeks in attempt to cool down whatever color was flooding his cheeks. Grimmjow could hide the smirk that was making its way onto his lips in amusement of watching Ichigo.

"Ye-yes Ne-nel?"

"Where are da sthandwhiches?"

Ichigo's eyes went wide, completely forgetting that he was making ice cream sandwiches and noticed that the cookies were now covered in melted goo. He groaned as he hopped off of the counter and placed what was left of the ice cream back into the freezer.

"It looks like we're going to have to wait for the ice cream to re-freeze." Ichigo felt bad after he noticed the disappointed look in Nel's face.

Grimmjow noticed too and picked up the bowl that held the melted ice cream and soaked cookie. "Hey bug, you know what's better than sandwiches?"

"Wha'?"

"Ice cream soup."

Grimmjow pulled a spoon out of one of the drawers and handed both the bowl and spoon to the little girl. Nel took both with a smile and ran back to the living room to resume her show. Grimmjow smiled as he turned around where a flustered Ichigo was fanning himself trying to rid whatever embarrassment was evident on his face. Grimmjow took a step forward and placed his forearms on Ichigo's shoulders, bending and leaning forward to place another chaste kiss on the surprised boy's lips.

"I told you she was going to walk in." Ichigo covered his face as he remembered the kiss.

"It was worth it, wasn't it?" Grimmjow laughed at Ichigo as he lowered his hands, revealing his slightly flushed face.

"Tch, I guess."

* * *

**Hello Readers!  
I know it's been a while, but I got super caught up in the my other story "Flashing Lights."  
I actually had half of this chapter sitting in my folder since the last time I updated this story, but for some reason lacked inspiration on how I wanted to finish it.  
Anyways, I hope you enjoyed our little happy (for now, oh ho ho ho~) couple. I know I said drama is on its way, but I think I want them to be happy for a bit before I get to that :3  
Okay, I hope you guys have a good week and hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon :D **


End file.
